


Oszukać Przeznaczenie (w trakcje edycji)

by Geri203



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphalevi, BetaHanji, F/F, F/M, HomoErotyczne - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaeren, Omegaverse, PierwszyPocałunek, PierwszyRaz, Przepowiednia, RzadkaMęskaOmega, StracenieDziewictwa, legenda, ruja
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri203/pseuds/Geri203
Summary: [...]- Dlaczego?Jedno proste pytanie, ale również trudne. Szatyn z całych sił powstrzymywał się od spojrzenia na mężczyznę. Patrzył w bok. Wszędzie byle nie na alfę. Był zawstydzony. Wiedział dokładnie, o co pyta kapitan.- J... ja... - wyjąkał szmaragdooka omega.- Dlaczego na mnie nie patrzysz? - zapytał łagodnie Levi. Tak, że sam się zdziwił. Sam nie wiedział, że potrafi być taki łagodny. Ten wiecznie oschły i brutalny brunet. Eren nieśmiało w końcu spojrzał na Ackermana. - Boisz się mnie? - delikatnie dotknął prawy policzek młodszego. - Nie chcę, żebyś się mnie bał. Nie ty.Eren cały czas patrzył w oczy, które tak kochał. Mógł godzinami w nie spoglądać. Zawsze widział w nich gwiazdy. Wtulił się w dłoń starszego, delikatnie się uśmiechnął.- Nie. - wyszeptał delikatnym głosem.[...]





	1. Krótki wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> Eren to siedemnastoletnia męska omega, która jest bardzo rzadko spotykana. Z tego powodu chłopak się ukrywa. Nieśmiały, ale zarazem zadziorny i wybuchowy.
> 
> Levi to dwudziestoczteroletnia alfa, jest brutalny, wulgarny i bezwzględny. Nigdy nie ciągnęło go do omeg, Gdy poznaje Erena, nie od razu zaczyna się nim interesować. Dzięki temu, że sąd przyznał mu opiekę nad nim, zdążył poznać chłopaka na tyle, że wzbudził w nim ciekawość, intryguje go.
> 
> Snk i a/b/o po mojemu. Tu nie zmieniają się w wilki.  
To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie i również pierwsze a/b/o. Proszę o wyrozumienie.
> 
> UWAGA  
To jest historia o miłości męsko męskiej, będą występować sceny erotyczne i wulgaryzm. Może być również męska ciąża, ale tego jeszcze nie wiem. W trakcie pisania mi wyjdzie.

W tym opowiadaniu ludzie nie zmieniają się w wilki. Alfy i bety żeńskie mogą zajść w ciąże. Omegi także, nieważne jakiej płci. Nie ma stada, watahy. Nie ma również głównego alfy. Nie ma leku na maskowanie zapachu, tylko nieliczni wiedzą które zioła tak działają. Alfy przechodzą rutę (koleinę) raz w miesiącu, tak samo, jak omegi upał (ruję). trwają one tydzień. Nie ma również, poniżania omeg, że są słabe lub  _ ''workiem na spermę''. _ Omegi mogą być również silne jak bety, a nawet alfy, choć — rzadko się to zdarza. Tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy. Oczywiście, muszą znacznie poświęcać znacznie więcej czasu na ćwiczenia i treningi, jeżeli chcą stać się silniejsze. To tyczy się omeg, które chcą/pragną tego. Przeważnie większość takich omeg jest w wojsku, nieważne w którym korpusie. Męskie omegi nie mogą zapłodnić żadnej kobiety, nie ważne czy jest alfą czy betą. Więź ''Mate'' (przeznaczony partner) zdarza się bardzo sporadyczne.

Związki mogą występować pomiędzy: alfa-alfa, alfa-beta, alfa-omega, beta-beta, beta-alfa, beta-omega, omega-alfa, omega-beta.

Nie mogą występować pomiędzy: omega-omega.


	2. Prolog

Szatynka patrzyła na osobę przed sobą z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hanji, nie należała do osób, które łatwo można zaskoczyć czy zszokować. Chłopak, który stoi przed nią, sprawił, że zamarła. Wystarczyło jedno pytanie, aby wprawić ją w otępienie. Na chwilę, zapomniała jak się mówi. W końcu otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytała szeptem.

– Tak, jestem pewien. Pewien bardziej niż czegokolwiek. — odpowiedział. Kobieta nadal była w szoku, chociaż nie w takim jak na początku, gdy usłyszała prośbę chłopaka. Wstała z krzesła, na które usiadła w pewnym momencie. W pomieszczeniu było słychać dźwięk kroków szatynki, która chodziła w kółko po swoim laboratorium. Przez ten czas intensywnie myślała. Podeszła do okna, nadal zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. Z jednej strony rozumiała go, ale z drugiej była to dla niej głupota.

– Hanji? – odezwał się jej gość. Obróciła się do niego przodem, wcześniej stojąc tyłem. Bez przerwy myślała, miała mętlik w głowie. Czy powinna się zgodzić? Czy może odmówić? To była tak niedorzeczna prośba. Wiedziała, że jak odmówi, chłopak i tak znajdzie sposób.. Co oznaczało, że będzie to niebezpieczne dla innych.

– Może jeszcze to przemyślisz? Prześpij się z tym. – podjęła próbę, przekonania zmiany decyzji u gościa. – A powiedziałeś mu przynajmniej? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Może nie będzie tak źle, jak myślisz.

– Nie zmienię mojej decyzji. I nie, nie powiedziałem mu. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

– Wszystkich?! – Hanji niemal krzyknęła. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do chłopaka, chwyciła go za ramiona i zaczęła nim delikatnie potrząsać. – Jakich wszystkich? Myślisz, że ja będę się z tego cieszyć? Wolałabym, żebyś nigdy nie wpadł na taki durny pomysł. Co ci strzeliło do głowy? – puściła go. – Pamiętaj, że na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć. Niezależnie od sytuacji. Proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze raz.

– Nie, Hanji. Zanim do ciebie przyszedłem, bez przerwy o tym myślałem. Brałem pod uwagę wiele czynników, co do mojej decyzji. Wiem, że w ten sposób postępuje egoistycznie, ale ja naprawdę nie widzę innego wyjścia... A on... – starał się, żeby jego głos nie zadrżał, co kiepsko wyszło. – Poradzi sobie, wiem, że na początku może być mu ciężko, albo i nie. – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Sama wiesz, jaki jest.

– Tak, wiem. Wiem aż za dobrze. – również się smutno uśmiechnęła. Poddana, brakiem zmiany szatyna, podjęła decyzję. – Dobrze, pomogę ci.

Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy z poważną miną. Młody chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale smutno. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej. Choć dla niego, to również ciężkie i trudne. Mimo tego nie zamierzał zmienić zdania.

– Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Będzie mi potrzebna jeszcze jedna osoba.

– Armin ci pomoże.

– Dobrze, więc Eren. Kiedy mam cię uśmiercić?


	3. Rozdział 1

W korytarzu było słychać kroki, które niosły się echem. Kapitan Levi Ackermann kierował się szybkim chodem, w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Był zły.

Dopiero co wrócił, a już dowiedział się, że do jego podopiecznego dorwała się czterooka wariatka.

Czarnowłosy Alfa wzbudzał u wszystkich respekt. Był znany ze swojej brutalności i zimnego, przeszywającego spojrzenia. Żołnierze bali się go i szanowali. Ludzie, odczuwając wydzielane przez kobaltowookiego feromony, usuwali się na boki, tylko po to, by nie oberwać.

Po niecałych dwóch minutach dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Doskonale wiedział, w której sali znajduje się dzieciak. Zawsze był w tym samym pokoju.

Z impetem otworzył drzwi i ujrzał winowajcę całego zdarzenia. Hanji Zoe stała koło łóżka, notując coś w zeszycie. 

Pokój był idealnym kwadratem. W lewym rogu stało jednoosobowe łóżko, a zaraz obok mała szafeczka i krzesło. Naprzeciwko było masywne biurko z krzesłem, a na samym środku ściany, znajdowało się okno. Po prawej stronie, również naprzeciwko posłania stał długi i duży regał, gdzie znajdowały się opatrunki, leki i narzędzia medyczne. Ściany i sufit były białe, podłoga lekko szara. Cały zamek właśnie tak wyglądał. Zbudowany z białej i lekko szarej cegły. W każdym oknie były drewniane okiennice, w kolorze ciemnego brązu, jak i również drzwi, były tego samego koloru.

— Ciebie do reszty pojebało! — warknął brunet. — Co ja kurwa mówiłem?! Zero eksperymentów!

— Levi, już wróciłeś? — nie obróciła się do swojego przyjaciela. Wyczuła go, jak tylko wszedł na piętro. Levi tylko westchnął. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, do tej pory stojąc w progu. Podszedł do szatynki i spojrzał na łóżko.

Okularnica zwróciła się w końcu w jego stronę, a kapitan przeniósł swój wzrok z Erena na nią.

— Ta, przed chwilą. — odpowiedział. — I od razu dowiedziałem się, co odpierdoliłeaś. Nie było mnie tylko tydzień. Jebane siedem dni! A ty to wykorzystałaś, okularnico. — opanował się i zaczął już spokojniej. — Jak długo jest nieprzytomny? — zapytał po chwili.

— Od czterdziestu godzin. Levi, ja tylko dałam mu jeden zastrzyk i od razu stracił przytomność. Ten zastrzyk miał...

— Gówno mnie to obchodzi. — nie dał jej skończyć. — Mówiłem ci, że nie będzie przez dłuższy czas żadnych jebanych eksperymentów, a ty jak zwykle swoje.

Brunet ponownie spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie leżał bachor. Dokładnie się mu przyjrzał, przez co zwrócił uwagę na pewien szczegół.

— Oi, Hanji, czy dzieciak był zawsze taki blady i wychudzony?

Również spojrzała na czekoladowo-włosego chłopaka, intensywnie się mu przyglądając.

— Faktycznie... Ostatnio dużo trenował i to bez przerwy. Aż ja i jego przyjaciele, musieliśmy za każdym razem go, praktycznie siłą zabierać z placu treningowego.

— Jak to?

— Tak, za każdym razem. Czyli codziennie... Nawet dwa, trzy razy dziennie. Wymykał się, tak że nikt go nie zauważył. Nie rozumiem, co mu chodzi po głowie. Wiem, że mimo odbitego muru, trzeba być w formie, ale mamy chwile wytchnienia. Wiem, że wszyscy nadal trenują, ale on przesadza. Jak dalej będzie się tak katował, to długo może nie pociągnąć. Dlatego właśnie dałam mu ten zastrzyk. Chciałam, żeby w końcu przystopował i odpoczął. Zregenerował się, ale musiałam pomieszać proporcje. Już podałam mu antidotum, ale jak widać, nadal jest nieprzytomny. Wszystkie paramenty ma w porządku. Cały czas go obserwuję i co dwie, trzy godziny badam.

— Rozumiem. Jak się obudzi, to daj mi znać. Idę do siebie, muszę się doprowadzić do porządku. — powiedział brunet i zaczął kierować się do drzwi. Szatynka tylko się uśmiechnęła.

— Hehe, pedancik. — mruknęła cicho beta pod nosem.

— Słyszałem. 

Zoë podskoczyła. Nie spodziewała się, że alfa usłyszy. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, Levi stał w wejściu i spoglądał na nią, swoim zimnym wzrokiem. Ta tylko bardziej się uśmiechnęła i pomachała mu ręką. Kapitan tylko wywrócił oczami i ruszył ponownie do swojego pokoju.

*****

Był środek nocy, kiedy zielone tęczówki spoglądały w sufit. Szatyn dopiero co się obudził, czuł się słabo, było mu duszno oraz miał zawroty głowy. Pragnął znaleźć się na zewnątrz, chciał zaczerpnąć powietrza. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Liche światło dawała mała lampa naftowa, która stała na biurku koło okna. Nikogo nie było. Wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Nieraz był w tym pokoju.

Powoli usiadł na łóżku, nogi opuścił na podłogę. Jak zwykle, Hanji nie kłopotała się, żeby zdjąć mu buty. Eren powoli wstał z posłania. Stał chwilę w miejscu, żeby złapać równowagę. Po chwili chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę drzwi. Najbliższe wyjście na zewnątrz było to, prowadzące na dach. Wyszedł z pokoju i w tym kierunku ruszył. Szedł powoli, ręką opierając się o ścianę. Strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie. W końcu doszedł do schodów. Skrzydło szpitalne znajdowało się na drugim piętrze, a dach piętro wyżej. Ostrożnie zaczął wchodzić po stopniach, mocno trzymając się poręczy. W końcu prawie dotarł na szczyt, jeszcze parę kroków i miał być u celu swojej wędrówki.

Dotarł do drzwi prowadzących na dach, otworzył je i chwilę przystanął, trzymając się futryny. Ponownie ruszył chwiejnym krokiem, by dotrzeć na środek. Powoli usiadł, a po chwili się położył. Patrzył w piękne, rozgwieżdżone, nocne niebo. Bardzo przypominało mu kolor oczu jego ukochanego. Tak, ukochanego, jego przeznaczonej Alfy. Eren od dawna kochał swego kapitana, ale nic się nigdy nie powiedział. Bał się ujawnić przed wszystkimi, a szczególnie przed nim. Leżał i spoglądał w niebo, nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, ale zawroty głowy w miarę ustały. Nie było mu już tak duszno, ale nadal czuł się okropnie słabo. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zasnął.

  
Czuł ciepło, znajomy zapach pieścił jego nozdrza. Znał ten zapach, to był jego ulubiony. Mieszanka trawy cytrynowej oraz dymu papierosowego. Mimowolnie zielonooki skierował głowę bliżej gruczołów zapachowych na szyi osoby, przez którą był trzymany. Nie otworzył oczu, nie miał na to siły. Wiedział, kim jest ta dana osoba, rozpoznał ją.

— Kapitanie... — odezwał się słabo. Próbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie dane mu było.

— Nic nie mów. Odpoczywaj. Zdążymy jeszcze porozmawiać.

Kapitan Levi niósł Erena na pannę młodą. Dokładnie dziesięć minut temu, do jego pokoju wpadła czterooka, wrzeszcząc, że nigdzie nie może znaleźć chłopaka. Miała tylko szczęście, że brunet nie spał. Zdążył już się umyć i ubrać, inaczej gorzej by oberwała. Było po piątej rano. Czarnowłosy alfa od razu skierował się na dach. Miał przeczucie, że tam właśnie jest jego podopieczny. Nie mylił się, kiedy tylko zobaczył nieprzytomnego dzieciaka, na samym środku dachu, w pierwszej chwili się przeraził. Po sekundzie otrząsnął się, podszedł do chłopaka i sprawdził mu puls. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że musiał stracić przytomność. Więc postanowił zanieść go do pokoju.

Doszedł do swojego celu, wszedł do pomieszczenia, po czym podszedł do łóżka i położył delikatnie nastolatka. Przyglądał mu się chwilę, blada cera kontrastowała z brązowymi jak czekolada włosami. Cienie pod oczami świadczyły o zmęczeniu, a drobna, chuda sylwetka o niedożywieniu. Eren nie wyglądał jak beta, raczej jak omega, ale zapach udowadniał, że jednak jest betą. Levia to nie zniechęciło, a wręcz przeciwnie. Ciągnęło go do niego, choć sam do tej pory nie rozumiał dlaczego. Zdjął mu obuwie, postawił je koło łóżka oraz nakrył chłopaka kocem. Na kołdrę było za ciepło, a nie chciał przegrzać szczyla.

Delikatnie, palcami dłoni dotknął policzek szatyna. Zabrał ostrożnie rękę, po czym szybko wyszedł, zamykając cicho drzwi i ruszył sobie znanym kierunku.


	4. Rozdział 2

Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Dzisiejszy dzień był gorętszy niż poprzednie. Było południe, a na placu treningowym, znajdowali się żołnierze, którzy padali ze zmęczenia po trzygodzinnym treningu. Kapitan Ackermann opierał się o drzewo, obserwując ćwiczących, a raczej wycieńczonych żołnierzy. Jak zwykle dał im wycisk. Tylko jedna osoba wyglądała na zmęczoną i trzymała się na nogach. Mikasa, jedyna osoba, z którą był spokrewniony. Odepchnął się nogą od drzewa i podszedł bliżej placu. Chwilę się im przyglądał, po czym westchnął.

Możliwe, że dziś przesadził z treningiem. Niektórzy byli bladzi, a inni zieloni. Przez trening dał upust swojej irytacji.

– Dobra, bachory. – odezwał się, jak zwykle swoim zimnym obojętnym tonem. – Koniec na dziś. Rozejść się!

– Tak, jest. – krzyknęli, jednocześnie salutując. 

Wszyscy przyjęli rozkaz kapitana z ulgą. Brunet miał właśnie odejść, gdy podeszła do niego Petra. Znali się na tyle długo oraz byli w tym samym oddziale tak wiele czasu, że nie musiała za każdym razem salutować. Tak zażyczył sobie ciemnooki.

– Kapitanie. - odezwała się rudowłosa omega. – Generał Erwin prosił przekazać, żeby kapitan do niego przyszedł po treningu.

– Dobra, zaraz do niego pójdę. Możesz odejść. 

Powiedziawszy to, ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Smitha. Drogę z placu treningowego do gabinetu dowódcy, pokonał szybko, mimo że szedł swoim normalnym tempem. 

Nie śpieszył się. Po dotarciu na miejsce nie trudził się też pukaniem. Wszedł do środka, otwierając drzwi z zamachem, jak miał zwyczaju. 

Erwin siedział przy biurku, z nosem w dokumentach. Potężne biurko stało praktycznie na samym środku pomieszczenia, bliżej ściany, tyłem do okien, które znajdowały się po prawej i lewej stronie. Przy biurku stały dwa krzesła. Zaraz od drzwi wejściowych od lewej strony, umieszczona była duża biblioteczka. Od prawej, w dali pokoju, stał barek wypełniony po brzegi alkoholem. Naprzeciw biurka, stała jasnobrązowa sofa, a na samym środku podłogi, leżał duży brązowy dywan. Był odcień ciemniejszy od sofy. 

Blondyn spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

— A, Levi. — gestem ręki, wskazał na krzesło. — Usiądź. Napijesz się czegoś?

– Nie. Co się dzieje? – zapytał, jednocześnie siadając. – Znów problemy z Żandarmerią?

– Nie, nie tym razem. Dziś dostałem pismo od Zackleya. Wymyślił sobie, że w tym roku również żołnierze mają wziąć udział w festynie. – przerwał, Levi podniósł tylko lewą brew. Erwin, gdy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji ze strony bruneta, kontynuował. – Mają wziąć udział wszystkie korpusy i każdy oddział obowiązkowo ma coś przygotować. Również i twój.

Ciemnookiemu, zaczęła drgać brew. Erwin widząc to, wiedział co zaraz nastąpi.

– Chyba go pojebało! Za cholerę nie wezmę w tym popieprzonym festynie udziału! Nie zmusisz mnie kurwa, nawet siłą!

– Levi, uspokój się. Nie powiedziane jest, że masz brać w nim udział. Ty, jako kapitan nie masz obowiązku uczestniczyć. Jedynie twój oddział. Wiem, że jest napisane ''obowiązkowo'', ale ja też nie zamierzam tam być. Poza tym jestem pewien, że nie tylko my. Swoją drogą, ten festyn ma nas wszystkich z integrować. Żołnierzy i cywili. Również sądzę, że i samych żołnierzy. Wiesz, żeby w końcu korpusy zaczęły się między sobą dogadywać.

– Tch.

— A teraz druga sprawa. — dowódca, wyjął z szuflady koperty i podał brunetowi.

– Co to?

– To są mój drogi przyjacielu, zaproszenia na ślub od królowej. Zaprosiła ciebie, mnie i parę innych osób. Zapewne swoich przyjaciół... Czy mógłbyś rozdać te zaproszenia? Albo chociaż komuś to zlecić. Ja mam urwanie głowy z tymi papierami.

– Ta. – wziął listy. – To wszystko?

– Tak, możesz odejść.

Brunet bez żadnego słowa wstał i skierował się prosto do drzwi. Wyszedł z gabinetu i zaczął iść do kuchni. Przeszedł parę metrów, gdzie napotkał jedną osobę, ze znajomych szczeniaka.

– Oi, Arlert. – zawołał go, podchodząc do chłopaka. Młody Alfa, słysząc głos kapitana, obrócił się i natychmiast przyłożył pięść prawej ręki do serca, a lewą schował za plecy. Stał mocno wyprostowany.

– Tak, kapitanie?

– Spocznij. Masz... Chwila... – zaczął szukać swojego zaproszenia. Zalazł też dla osoby, z którą niedługo się zobaczy, by przy okazji jej przekazać. Zostawił sobie te dwie koperty, resztę podał chłopakowi. – Rozdaj to, są podpisane.

— Tak, jest. — młody Zwiadowca odpowiedział i udał się w poszukiwaniu osób z kopert. Starszy mężczyzna zaczął kierować się ku kuchni, jednocześnie rozpakowując swoje zaproszenie z zamiarem przeczytania.

_ ''Sz.P. _

_ Kapitanie Levi Ackerman. _

_ Mam zaszczyt zaprosić Pana na ceremonię ślubną. _

_ Zaślubiny odbędą się w dniu 13 października 851 roku o godzinie 18:00 w pałacu. _

_ Mam nadzieję, że będzie Kapitan obecny w tak szczególnym dla mnie dniu. _

_ Z poważaniem _

_ Historia Reiss'' _

*****

Mocne promienie słońca, świeciły na pogrążoną we śnie twarz siedemnastolatka, brutalnie wyrywając go z krainy Morfeusza. Szatyn leniwie otworzył oczy. 

Nadal czuł się słabo, ale nie tak bardzo jak w nocy.

W pierwszej chwili po przebudzeniu nie zwrócił uwagi, gdzie się znajduje. Ledwo uniósł się na łokcie, żeby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Łóżko, na którym leżał, stało zaraz pod uchylonym oknem, a obok była mała szafka nocna. Na przeciwległej ścianie, praktycznie w samym rogu były drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do łazienki. Na równoległej ścianie z dwoma oknami, około trzech metrów od drzwi do toalety, stał stół z krzesłami po bokach, a naprzeciwko drugiego okna, były drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Przy przeciwległej ścianie do wejściowych drzwi, stała szafa i regał.

Szmaragdowooki leżał w nieskazitelnej białej pościeli, przykryty granatowym kocem. Opadł na poduszki, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje. Nie w skrzydle szpitalnym. 

Nie w lochach. 

Wiele razy pomagał sprzątać ten pokój. Zapach, który się unosił w pomieszczeniu i na pościeli, doskonale mówił sam za siebie, gdzie się znajdował.

Był w pokoju kapitana, ale jakim cudem się tu znalazł? Pamiętał, że był na dachu i musiał zasnąć, a potem tylko pustka. Nie minęło dużo czasu, drzwi prowadzące na korytarz się otworzyły. 

Jaeger spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Levi wszedł do swojego pokoju, w rękach trzymając dzbanek z herbatą. Ruszył prosto do stołu, aby odstawić naczynie. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał w stronę łóżka i zobaczył, że zielonooki nie śpi. Eren, widząc że alfa patrzy na niego, zaczął się unosić, chciał usiąść. Brunet zauważył, co próbuje zrobić jego podopieczny, więc ruszył szybkim krokiem i pomógł mu usiąść. Widział, że dzieciak jest nadal słaby. Ackermann zachodził w głowę, dlaczego tak zmienił stosunek do szczyla. Prawda, zdążył go już poznać przez ten rok. Wiedział również, że chce go chronić i opiekować się nim. Jego instynkt tak mu podpowiadał.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie – odezwał się słabo szatyn.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze. – skłamał.

– Na pewno? Bo okropnie wyglądasz. Widać, że jesteś osłabiony, więc czemu mnie okłamujesz? Myślisz, że jestem taki głupi? Że uda ci się mnie oszukać?

– Co? Nie! Przepraszam kapitanie, nie chciałem cię okłamać. Powiedziałem tak, ponieważ nie chciałem kapitana martwić... Nie myślę, że kapitan jest głupi. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Ten jeden raz ci daruję, ale zapamiętaj. Jak jeszcze raz mnie okłamiesz, nie będę taki wyrozumiały jak teraz. Zrozumiano bachorze?

– Tak, sir.

– Więc powiesz mi w końcu jak się czujesz? – ponowił pytanie ciemnooki.

– Lepiej w porównaniu do wczoraj. Nadal mi słabo, ale nie aż tak i przestało mi się kręcić w głowie. – powiedział szczerze czekolado-włosy.

Ackermann bacznie przyjrzał się dzieciakowi. Gdy nie zauważył żadnego kłamstwa, tylko szczerość, był zadowolony w znacznym stopniu. Levi nienawidził kłamstw. Bez słowa odszedł od łóżka, skierował się prosto do regału. Otworzył drzwiczki po lewej stronie, wyjął dwie filiżanki i zaraz zamknął. Ruszył w stronę stołu, tam postawił filiżanki, nalał z dzbanka ciepłą herbatę do naczyń. Wziął jedną i podszedł powrotem do chłopaka, wyciągając swoją rękę do Erena.

– Masz, dobrze ci zrobi.

– Dziękuję. – szatyn odebrał filiżankę, od razu upił spory łyk. – Pyszna.

W międzyczasie, brunet wrócił do stołu. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, tym, które było bliżej posłania. Założył nogę na nogę i wziął filiżankę w swój charakterystyczny sposób,po czym również upił łyk.

– Pewnie, że jest dobra, w końcu z moich prywatnych zapasów. – zamilkł. Musiał podjąć pewien temat. 

Pierwszy raz życiu, nie chciał stracić kontroli nad nerwami.

Obaj równocześnie spojrzeli na siebie, a ich oczy się spotkały. Obaj mieli wrażenie, że kolor oczu rozmówcy ich wchłania. Ich serca zaczęły bić szybciej i mocniej, czuli, mrowienie w brzuchu. 

Młodszy się zarumienił, jednocześnie obrócił głowę, żeby ukryć wypieki. W ten sposób wyrwał Levia z transu, który zaczął kontynuować rozmowę.

– Powiedz mi jak można, być takim idiotą, żeby doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Nie przerywaj mi, teraz ja mówię. – zauważył, że chłopak zaczął otwierać usta. – Ta wariatka powiedziała mi o wszystkim. Wyglądasz, jak kupa gównianego nieszczęścia. Jesteś prawie blady jak ja! Tyle że ja mam od urodzenia taką skórę. Eren, do cholery! Myślałem, że masz więcej rozumu... Z drugiej strony udało ci się mnie przechytrzyć. Musiałeś tak robić od dłuższego czasu, a ja nic nie zauważyłem. Brawo szczeniaku. Nikomu jeszcze się nie udało mnie przechytrzyć. I nie myśl sobie, że nadal będziesz tak trenować. Chcesz dodatkowe treningi? Proszę bardzo, tylko potem nie płacz i oczywiście na moich zasadach. I zaczniesz normalnie jeść, wyglądasz jak jebany szkielet.

Chłopak był w szoku, z jednej strony kapitan go ochrzanił od góry do dołu, ale z drugiej pochwalił. 

POCHWALIŁ!

Ten wiecznie zimny, obojętny i brutalny człowiek. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby kogokolwiek chwalił. Nie wiedział, czy ma spalić się ze wstydu przez swoje zachowanie, czy skakać z radość za pochwałę, która dla Erena znaczyła bardzo dużo.

– Tak kapitanie, poprawię się. Nie będę już tak lekkomyślny. Z chęcią skorzystam z dodatkowych treningów... Mmm... Kapitanie, mogę zadać jedno pytanie?

– Właśnie je zadałeś... - westchnął - Jakie?

– Jak ja w ogóle znalazłem się u kapitana w pokoju? Ostatnie co pamiętam, to że byłem na dachu i musiałem tam zasnąć.

Znów westchnął, mógł się spodziewać takiego pytania.

– Ta walnięta okularnica wpadła do mnie około piątej trzydzieści rano, darła mordę, że nie ma cię w skrzydle szpitalnym i nie może nigdzie cię znaleźć. A że nadal jesteś pod moją opieką, to moim obowiązkiem, było jej pomóc w szukaniu. Znalazłem cię na dachu i przyniosłem tu, ponieważ było bliżej, a mi nie chciało się schodzić do lochu.

W tym, co powiedział Levi, było pół prawdy. Prawda, że go szukał, ale nie z obowiązku. Martwił się o niego na tyle, że postanowił przynieść nieprzytomnego chłopaka do własnego pokoju. Gdzie żaden żołnierz nie miał prawa wejść bez jego zgody. Zielonooki wypił herbatę, a pustą filiżankę postawił na szafce nocnej.

– Dziękuję kapitanie za herbatę, była naprawdę pyszna. – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Mhy... Jesteś głodny? — zapytał ciemnooki.

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie chcę więcej sprawiać problemu.

– Zamknij się dzieciaku. Musisz nabrać więcej siły do trenowania ze mną. Zaraz ci coś przyniosę.- Wstał i podszedł do szatyna, który nadal w połowie leżał na łóżku. Wyjął kopertę z kieszeni z kurtki i wręczył mu ją – Masz.

– Dziękuję. – w międzyczasie sięgnął po kopertę. 

Starał się delikatnie odebrać list, przez przypadek musnął delikatnie palce bruneta. Przeszedł go dreszcz po całym ciele, a miejsce, którym dotknął kapitana, paliło żywym ogniem. 

Szybko cofnął rękę. 

Starszego mężczyznę, również przeszły dreszcze po ciele, a palce paliły od dotyku Erena. Bez żadnego zastanowienia, szybko wyszedł z pokoju prosto do kuchni. W tym samym czasie młodszy otworzył kopertę i zaczął uważnie czytać. Bardzo się ucieszył na wiadomość, że jego przyjaciółka bierze ślub, ucieszył się również, że został zaproszony. Na twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

_''Chociaż tobie się poszczęściło''._ — pomyślał.

– Czyli za pięć i pół miesiąca będzie ślub. – powiedział. Nadal trzymał zaproszenie w dłoniach. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, nie wiedział dlaczego, co to kłucie może oznaczać? Spojrzał na okno, a łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.


	5. Rozdział 3

Piękna, słoneczna pogoda. Ciepłe promienie słońca pieściły twarz nastolatka, leżącego w tej chwili na trawie. Chłopak rozkoszował się słonecznym dniem.

Od sytuacji w pokoju kapitana minął tydzień. Eren nadal do końca nie wydobrzał. Czasami miał zawroty głowy, które po kilku minutach ustawały. Czuł się osłabiony, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc normalnie funkcjonować.

Miał też problemy z jedzeniem, praktycznie każdy posiłek zwracał. Jak na razie udawało mu się to ukryć przed wszystkimi, ale kwestią czasu jest, zanim wyjdzie to na jaw. Nie robi tego celowo, nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jego organizm tak reaguje. Nie ma też odwagi pójść do Hanji, nie chcąc nikogo martwić.

Specjalny trening z Kapitanem Ackermanem miał zacząć się od następnego poniedziałku. Od tygodnia nie wymyka się na własne treningi. Nie ma na to siły. Postanowił, że do treningu z brunetem odpocznie, bo wiedział, że treningi z jego przełożonym nie będą należeć do lżejszych.

Poczuł różany zapach, a po chwili usłyszał szelest trawy. Nie zareagował, nadal leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma. Wiedział kto przybył.

– Eren?

Dopiero teraz otworzył oczy, przed nim stała Petra. Uśmiechnął się do niej sztucznie. Kobieta przyglądała się mu. Widziała, że od jakiegoś czasu chłopak się zmienił. Nie zachowuję się tak jak dawniej. Nie uśmiecha się szczerze.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że uśmiech Erena jest wymuszony. Zresztą nie tylko ona zauważyła zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Reszta ich oddziału również to zauważyła, ale nikt poruszał tego tematu. Nie chcieli wprawić w zakłopotanie zielonookiego.

– Słucham, Petro?

– Musimy już iść, za chwilę będzie spotkanie. – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Wiesz, że kapitan nie lubi czekać. – Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę nastolatka.

– Tak, wiem.

Chwycił jej dłoń i z jej pomocą się podniósł.

Eren cały czas maskował to, że było mu słabo.

Ruszyli w kierunku sali narad. Przez całą drogę nie rozmawiali od niczym szczególnym, ale Petra dyskretnie obserwowała chłopaka. Martwiła się o niego, był bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale znała na tyle dobrze szatyna, że wiedziała, iż będzie ją zbywał. W końcu zrezygnowała.

Dotarli na miejsce dość szybko. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, w sali był prawie cały oddział, brakowało tylko kapitana. Mieli jeszcze pięć minut do pojawienia się bruneta. Sala narad wyglądała jak zwykła szkolna klasa, tylko ławki stały złączone razem w sześciu rzędach. Na środku stało masywne biurko.

Oboje ruszyli, żeby zająć miejsca.

Petra usiadła obok Oluo w pierwszym rzędzie. Eldo, Gunther również siedzieli w tym samym rzędzie, tylko Eren usiadł w drugim. Miał nadzieję, że kapitan nie dostrzeże, w jakim jest w stanie.

Już po chwili przybył alfa. Wszedł na środek sali, usiadł na biurku, założył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Dobra, zaczynamy. Zwołałem was tu, ponieważ muszę coś ogłosić. Jak wiecie, za trzy tygodnie będzie cały ten zasrany festiwal. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w tym roku biorą wszystkie korpusy i każdy oddział z każdego korpusu musi coś wystawić. Co to będzie, ustalcie między sobą, macie moją zgodę na wszystko, co wymyślicie. Ja nie biorę w tym udziału. Kiedy ustalicie, co będziecie wystawiać, rozdzielcie między sobą obowiązki, co kto sprząta. To wszystko.

Zanim wszyscy się obejrzeli, kapitana już nie było. Szatyn w duchu cieszył się, że brunet nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos rudowłosej.

– ... co o tym sądzisz, Eren?

– Co, co? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

– W ogóle nie słuchałeś, szczeniaku. – oburzył się Oluo. – Petra, pytała, czy zgadzasz się, żeby wystawić taniec. Ty i Petra będziecie tańczyć, a ja i chłopaki będziemy grać.

Zielonooki wahał się, nie za bardzo chciał tańczyć. Z drugiej strony, co mu szkodzi.

– Tak, zgadzam się. A co do sprzątania... Ja wezmę dach i rynny.

Nastolatek szybko wstał i wybiegł z sali, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył sprzeciwić się, co do jego podziału obowiązków. Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął Eren.

– On wygląda coraz gorzej. – ciszę przerwał Eldo. – Musimy coś zrobić. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ten chłopak marnieje z dnia na dzień.

– Ale co my możemy zrobić? – odezwał się Gunther – Eren sam musi chcieć powiedzieć nam, co się dzieje. Wiecie, że siłą nie wyciągniemy nic z niego.

Petra nie słucha ich rozmowy. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach, zaczynając łączyć pewne szczegóły. Postanowiła jednak zachować je dla siebie, na razie.

Jaeger kiedy wyszedł z sali, biegiem ruszył do najbliższej łazienki. Gdy dotarł, momentalnie rzucił się na podłogę koło muszli, jednocześnie pochylając głowę nad sedesem tylko po to, aby zwrócić i tak bardzo skromne śniadanie, które zjadł. Torsje nie ustępowały dobrą minutę.

Gdy wreszcie ustąpiły, wstał, nacisnąć spłuczkę i chwiejnym, powolnym krokiem podszedł do umywalki. Tam, pierwszą czynnością, jaką wykonał, było wypłukanie jamy ustnej wodą. Niestety nie miał pod ręką szczoteczki i pasty do zębów. Następne przepłukał twarz i ręce.

Czuł się bardzo słabo, miał zawroty głowy. Mimo że dopiero przemył buzię, to nie było tego widać. Znów pojawił się pot, który uparcie ściekał po twarzy i szyi. Pomimo swego złego samopoczucia, skierował się do wyjścia i ruszył spełnić swoje obowiązki.

*****

Była pora obiadowa, wszyscy żołnierze siedzieli na stołówce. Prawie wszyscy, na swoich stałych miejscach siedzieli przyjaciele szatyna. Oni również zauważyli zmianę w chłopaku. Jednak tylko Armin znał powód zmiany u jego przyjaciela. Obiecał, że nikomu nie powie, ale nie był pewien czy dotrzyma obietnicy. Po prostu nie może już patrzeć, jak Eren cierpi z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej.

– Gdzie jest Eren? – zapytała Mikasa.

– Nie wiem, nie widziałem go od śniadania. – odpowiedział blondyn.

– Szczerze zaczynam się o niego poważnie martwić. – wszyscy spojrzeli z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Jeana, nie spodziewali się po nim takich słów. – No, co? To, że się ciągle sprzeczam z głąbem, albo nawet dochodzi do bijatyki między nami, nie znaczy, że się o niego nie martwię. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... Nie patrzcie już tak na mnie, zaraz wam oczy wyskoczą.

– Wow, Jean, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. I nie tylko ja. – powiedział Connie.

– Ta, dobrze wiedzieć, że macie mnie za taką osobę. – burknął Kirschtein. – Myślicie, że nie zauważyłem w nim żadnej zmiany? Ten samobójca nawet nie reaguję już na moje zaczepki. I wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść.

– Naprawdę nikt nie widział Erena? – zapytała ponownie brunetka.

– Nie. – rozległy się odpowiedzi.

Całej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Levi jak zwykle ze swoją obojętną miną. Westchnął, widać, że nie tylko on zauważył, że jest coś nie tak z dzieciakiem. Musi znów porozmawiać z bachorem. Ackerman również się martwił. Powoli do niego docierało, że Eren w jakiś stopniu jest dla niego ważny, ale jeszcze nie wiedział w jakim.

Ponownie westchnął, tym razem na tyle głośno, aby dowódca zwrócił na niego uwagę.

– Levi, czy coś się stało?

Zignorował Erwina, wstał bez słowa i wyszedł ze stołówki. Poszedł szukać szczyla. Przeszukał cały zamek i nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć szmaragdookiego. Obecnie znajdował się na drugim piętrze w południowym skrzydle, niedaleko laboratorium Hanji.

Podszedł do okna, wyjrzał przez nie. Dostrzegł żołnierzy, którzy spędzali czas wolny, jak im się podobało. Po chwili usłyszał czyjś szept, a raczej bardzo cichy śpiew. Wychylił się bardziej i spojrzał w górę, zobaczył osobę, której szukał.

– Eren.

Chłopak podskoczył na nagłe zawołanie. Spojrzał w dół. Widział kapitana w oknie, który kiwnął palcem, pokazując gestem, żeby do niego zszedł. Co uczynił, dzięki pomocy sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru. Brunet, cofną się o kilka kroków od okna, a na parapecie usiadł szatyn i spoglądał na idealnego mężczyznę. Czarne, lśniące włosy, drobna postura, blada skóra niczym porcelana i piękne kobaltowe oczy, w których mógł utonąć. Do tego ten zniewalający zapach cytrynowej trawy, który go tak kusił. Zorientował się, że wpatruje się w alfę. Szybko spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się.

– Tak, kapitanie? - nieśmiało zapytał.

– Co ty tam robiłeś?

– Czyściłem dach i rynny, właśnie skończyłem, sir.

Levi westchnął.

Doceniał ciężką pracę chłopaka. Podobało mu się, że dzieciak potrafi sprzątać i robi to najlepiej ze wszystkich żołnierzy.

– Eren. – powiedział miękko alfa, a nastolatka przeszły dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Musisz iść coś zjeść. Obowiązki obowiązkami, ale nie możesz się głodzić.

– Nie jestem głodny.

– Posłuchaj dzieciaku. – Levi zaczął się irytować zachowaniem swojego podopiecznego. – Gówno mnie to ob...

– NIE!!! – krzyknął i tym samym wprawił w szok bruneta. Czuł się fatalnie. Głowa go bolała oraz zawroty, które miał, nasiliły się. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. Zakrył dłonią usta, a potem przesunął ją na czoło. – Ja... ja przepraszam, więcej się to nie powtórzy. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Przepraszam. – mówił coraz słabiej.

Kobaltowooki zauważył, że dzieciak dziwnie się zachowuje. Zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać.

– Eren. – zero reakcji, ponowił próbę. – Eren? Co się dzieje?

Szatyn mu nie odpowiedział, nie słyszał, jak do niego mówił. Było mu coraz słabiej. Miał mroczki przed oczami, a po chwili pogrążył się w ciemności.

– EREENN!! – krzyknął kapitan.


	6. Rozdział 4

Kobaltowe tęczówki zwęziły się z przerażenia. Brunet nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek odczuwał taki strach. Widział jak młody ''beta'' dziwnie się zachowuje, a po chwili wypada z okna. Na jedną tysięczną sekundy zamarł, jednak szybko się otrząsnął i próbował dobiec do nastolatka, niestety nie udało mu się w porę chwycić dzieciaka. Serce waliło mu tak szybko, że mogło wyskoczy z piersi. Bez chwili wahania rzucił się za chłopakiem.

Wyskoczył z okna.

Z dołu było słychać paniczne krzyki żołnierzy, którzy byli świadkami całego zdarzenia. Brunet złapał bezwładne ciało szatyna i sięgnął po rękojeść od sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru. Wystrzelił hak. Nogami zaczął się zapierać o ścianę zamku, przekręcił się w taki sposób, że teraz był skierowany plecami do ziemi, a Eren leżał na nim. Udało mu się zatrzymać, alfa odetchnął z ulgą. Jedną ręką trzymał linkę, a drugą na plecach nadal nieprzytomnego nastolatka. Przeniósł rękę z pleców na głowę i przytulił chłopaka.

Powoli zsuwał się na dół, a gdy dotarł na ziemię, ponownie odetchnął z ulgą. Wokół byli zgromadzeni żołnierze i pytali, czy wszystko porządku. Los tak chciał, że żaden z nich nie miał ze sobą sprzętu. Kapitan, jedynie mruknął jak zwykle zimnym tonem i z obojętną twarzą. Każdy myślał, że Ackermana nie ruszyła ta cała sytuacja. Prawda była inna, Levi bardzo to przeżył. Bał się pierwszy raz od tak wielu lat. Sama myśl, że mógł go dziś stracić była przerażająca.

Trzymając nadal nieprzytomnego szatyna, odpiął jego sprzęt i wziął go na ręce.

– Zanieść sprzęt dzieciaka na miejsce. – powiedział do jakiegoś żołnierza, który stał obok niego.

Nikt tego nie komentował, patrzyli jedynie na odchodzącego kapitana. Brunet szedł w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Będzie musiał znaleźć czterooką i dopilnować, żeby dokładnie zbadała bachora, ponieważ ewidentnie coś dzieje się z nim złego.

Po dotarciu położył delikatnie chłopaka na łóżku. Nie zdążył się dobrze wyprostować, a drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

– Leeviiii!! – krzyknęła Zoë.

– Zamknij się. – warknął na przyjaciółkę, jednocześnie odwracając się w jej stronę. – Nie jestem głuchy. Dobrze, że jesteś, musisz dokładnie zbadać dzieciaka.

– Co? – zapytała trochę zdezorientowana szatynka.

– Przecież nie wleciałaś tu z wrzaskiem bez powodu. Zapewne dowiedziałaś się, co się stało.

– Aa... No tak! Właśnie, jak to się stało, że Eren wypadł przez okno? Wypchnąłeś go, a potem ratowałeś? – zażartowała.

Alfa westchnął z irytacją.

– Ciebie do reszty pojebało! Kurwa!

– Dobra już dobra, żartowałam. Nie wściekaj się już tak. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to na mnie nie działa. Powiesz mi, jak w końcu było? – próbowała uspokoić alfę.

– Nie wiem. Siedział na parapecie, rozmawiał ze mną, a po chwili zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Musiał stracić przytomność, bo wyleciał z okna. Wyskoczyłem za nim. Okularnico, zbadaj szczyla dokładnie.

– A dlaczego mam go tak bardzo dokładnie zbadać? Coś zauważyłeś? - zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem. Dawno zauważyła, że Ackerman traktuje inaczej siedemnastolatka.

–Ta, jakbyś się przyjrzała, to dzieciak stracił na wadze, jest blady jak ściana i z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, ma też problem z jedzeniem. - warknął. Jego cierpliwość do czterookiej wariatki się skończyła. Beta po chwili spoważniała, Levi trochę odetchnął.

Hanji również zauważyła, że Eren zmizerniał, miała pewne przypuszczenia. Wszystkiego dowie się dopiero po badaniach i rozmowie z chłopakiem.

– Dobra Levi, idź już. Zaraz go zbadam, a wyniki będą jakoś do pięciu godzin.— dodała szybko. – Od razu dam ci znać.

Brunet spojrzał na nią z jak zwykle beznamiętną twarzą. Nie podobało mu się, że kazała mu wyjść. Zawsze był obecny przy wszystkich baniach. Zrezygnował jednak, nie miał siły się kłócić z tym szalonym dzikusem. Widocznie miała jakiś konkretny powód.

– Jak tylko będziesz coś wiedziała, masz mnie od razu poinformować, zrozumiałaś? Żeby nie było jak ostatnio.

\- Nie będzie! To było tylko raz. Raz! - broniła się.

Kapitan po jej zapewnieniu wyszedł z pokoju. Zoë uśmiechała się delikatnie do siebie. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel martwił się o chłopaka, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

*******

Po godzinie od wyjścia Ackermana, szatyn odzyskał przytomność. Zoë pobrała krew i mocz, oraz bardzo dokładnie zbadała nastolatka. Teraz chłopak siedział na łóżku i czekał na wyniki.

Szatynka musiała przeprowadzić rozmowę, która może być dla chłopaka niekomfortowa, ale jako lekarz musi to zrobić..

Nie. Nie jako lekarz, ale przyjaciółka. Martwiła się. To, co powiedział Levi, dało jej do myślenia. Czy dobrze przypuszcza? W sumie są dwie opcje, które bierze pod uwagę. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na krześle, które stało zaraz obok.

– Eren. – zaczęła spokojnie. – Muszę zadać ci parę pytań, ok? I musisz mi odpowiedzieć szczerze, nie ważne, jakie będą. Dobrze? To ważne. – patrzyła wprost w oczy nastolatka, gdy zobaczyła, że kiwa głową na potwierdzenie. – Czy uprawiałeś ostatnio stosunek?

– Co? – zapytał zszokowany.

– No, czy uprawiałeś sex? Jeśli tak, to kiedy?

– N-Nie uprawiałem. – odpowiedział nieśmiało. – J... ja... ja nigdy tego nie robiłem. – powiedział, cały się rumieniąc. Strasznie krępowały go takie pytania. Hanji przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Po zachowaniu chłopaka było widać, że nie kłamie. Jej teoria, że może być w ciąży, poszła się walić. Tyle że zostało jeszcze jedno.

– Okej. Zadam ci kolejne pytanie i pamiętaj, żeby powiedzieć mi prawdę. Chcę tylko pomóc. Nic z naszej rozmowy nie wyjdzie za ten drzwi. Zostanie ona między nami, okej?

– Tak. – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, ale szatynka go usłyszała.

– Czy może spotkałeś swojego przeznaczonego? – zapytała, a chłopak momentalnie zrobił się czerwony jak dojrzały pomidor. – Po twojej reakcji twierdzę, że tak.

– Tak. – odpowiedział, jednocześnie odwracając głowę.

– Eren, od kiedy wiesz, że masz tu swoją alfę?

– Od dnia, w którym dołączyłem do zwiadowców.

– Tyle czasu?! – podniosła głos, ale po chwili się uspokoiła. – Eren, posłuchaj. Omega długo nie wytrzyma bez obecności swojej alfy. Tu chodzi o kontakt fizyczny, jak i psychiczny, rozumiesz? To w ogóle cud, że jeszcze dajesz radę. Reakcja twojego organizmu wskazuje na to, że jest wycieńczony. Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że nawet ta alfa nie wie o tobie. Kto to jest? Która alfa jest twoim przeznaczonym? Eren, mów prawdę. – beta zasypywała go pytaniami, nastolatek nadal patrzył w swoje stopy. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Bił się z myślami. Czy powiedzieć? Nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie wie kto to. Armin wiedział, że ma przeznaczonego, ale nie wiedział, która to alfa. W końcu westchnął z rezygnacją, raz się żyje.

– Kapitan... – zaczął niepewnie. – Levi Ackermann. – dokończył szeptem. Hanji, słysząc kim jest Alfa szatyna, zakrztusiła się powietrzem.

– Ten kurdupel?!

– Hanji. – powiedział cichym, błagalnym tonem.

\- Dobra już dobra... Eren musisz mu powiedzieć.

– NIE!

– Daj mi skończyć, a nie od razu się wydzierasz. Nie panikuj. Musisz mu powiedzieć, ponieważ tutaj chodzi o twoje zdrowie. Długo tak już nie wytrzymasz. Twoja omega domaga się bliskości alfy.

– Nie powiem mu. Jestem dziwolągiem i....

— Nie jesteś żadnym dziwolągiem! — przerwała Zoë – Jesteś wyjątkowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju i na dodatek pół tytanem.

– Ta, dziwolągiem i potworem. – powiedział zirytowany. – Dlatego nigdy mu nie powiem, nie chcę, żeby się z niego śmiali, rozumiesz? Wolę już umrzeć z wycieńczenia, niż narazić go na wyśmianie.

Kobieta nie wierzyła w to, co mówił nastolatek. Był gotów umrzeć, tylko po to, by nikt nie drwił z jej przyjaciela. Chłopak nie wziął pod uwagę jednego.

– Tobie padło na mózg. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek odważy się z niego drwić, wyśmiewać? Zapomniałeś, że on uchodzi za najbardziej, zimnego i brutalnego człowieka. Każdy korpus o nim tak mówi. Boże, Eren, przecież bez powodu go nie nazywają Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości, tak jak ciebie Ostatnią Nadzieją. Eren, czy to nie wspaniałe?! Dwie najważniejsze osoby ze wszystkich ludzi, są sobie pisane, przeznaczone. On musi wiedzieć, rozumiesz?

– Nie, Hanji! – zielonooki nie pochwalał jej entuzjazmu. Zerwał się z łóżka i złapał kobietę za ramię.

– Nic mu nie powiem, a ty obiecałaś, że cała rozmowa zostanie między nami. Obiecaj mi, że nic mu nie powiesz. – błagał. Szatynka westchnęła, tak mówiła i słowa musi dotrzymać.

– Dobrze, nic nie powiem. – chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, zabrał rękę z jej ramienia i wyprostował. – A teraz się połóż, odpoczywaj, a ja pójdę do laboratorium. Nie wiem, ile czasu mi tam zejdzie. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj. Nie chcę znów cię szukać po całym zamku. – wstała z krzesła, pokierowała chłopaka na łóżko, a gdy upewniła się, że wykonał jej polecenie, ruszyła w stronę swojego laboratorium.


	7. Rozdział 5

W pomieszczeniu było słychać kroki, szelest papierów i inne dźwięki. Hanji Zoë od dobrych trzech godzin badała pobrane wcześniej próbki. Chciała pomóc chłopakowi. Wiedziała, że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby powiedzieć o wszystkim alfie szatyna, jednak obiecała mu, że nie piśnie ani słowa. 

Eren znajdował się w takim stanie, że wszelkie ważne substancje odżywcze będą dla niego pomocne. Musi jedynie ustalić, które będą najkorzystniejsze. 

Zoë, miała też plan. W ten sposób nie łamie danego słowa. 

Jej laboratorium jak zwykle panował bałagan, wszędzie leżały kartki, notatniki. Tak, wszędzie, na podłodze, regale, biurku. Jedynym w miarę czystym meblem był stół, na którym stały różne sprzęty do badania próbek. Na półkach, szafkach, w szufladach, były fiolki i słoiki z przeróżnymi rzeczami. 

Szatynka była tak pochłonięta swoją czynnością, że nie zauważyła postaci, która opierała się nonszalancko o drzwi.

\- Oi. - odezwał się gość. Hanji na dźwięk czyjegoś głosu aż podskoczyła. Podniosła się i skierowała w stronę osoby.

\- Matko. - odetchnęła z ulgą, serce jej waliło jak szalone. - Levi, nie strasz mnie tak więcej.

\- Nie moja wina, że byłaś tak pochłonięta i odleciałaś w swój świat, czterooka. - mruknął poirytowany, a po chwili zapytał już normalnie. - Co z wynikami szczyla?

\- Mam już.

\- No?

Westchnęła. Powie mu prawdę, nie ma powodu kłamać co do wyników, ale też dzięki temu może wcielić swój plan w życie.

\- Wyniki ogólnie wyszły dobrze, nie jest na nic chory, ale... - zawiesiła się.

\- Ale co? - ponaglał brunet.

\- Levi, on potrzebuję twojej obecności.

\- Mojej? - był zaskoczony. - Ale dlaczego akurat mojej? Ma tych swoich przyjaciół, mało mu towarzystwa? - był zirytowany tym, co wariatka pieprzy do niego.

\- Do cholery, Levi! Ponoć jesteś geniuszem! Kurwa… - krzyknęła. - Posłuchaj, on potrzebuje tylko i wyłącznie twojej obecności, jego przyjaciele mu w żaden sposób nie pomogą! - uniosła się, podeszła do przyjaciela i palcem wskazującym dotknęła jego torsu, już mówiąc spokojnie. Ackermann stał zaskoczony. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby Hanji tak krzyczała. Zwykle dzieje się tak, kiedy sprawa jest poważna. Ackermann nie przerwał, pozwoli jej drżeć. Nie cofnął się również czując jej dotyk, przez który przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego tylko ty możesz mu pomóc. Cholera, obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska, rozumiesz? Jesteś inteligentny, to rusz tą swoją śliczną główką i pomyśl. Ja nie mogę ci więcej powiedzieć. - zabrała palec i kontynuowała całkiem spokojnie. - Zwalniam Erena ze wszelkiego treningu do odwołania. Przepiszę mu różne witaminy i leki, jednak to na dłuższą metę nie pomoże. Znów wróci do takiego stanu, a może i gorszego. Jego organizm jest bardzo wycieńczony. Levi, on może w końcu umrzeć. Przemyśl moje słowa. Pamiętaj, tylko ty możesz mu pomóc. - ostatnie zdanie prawie wyszeptała. Minęła przyjaciela, była już przy drzwiach, trzymała rękę na klamce, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos.

\- Hanji, dlaczego akurat ja? Dobrze wiesz jaki jestem. Nie nadaję się do teg. Do niańczenia dzieciaka.

\- Wiem, ale również wiem, że masz też drugą twarz, którą ukrywasz. - obróciła się do bruneta z zadziornym uśmiechem. - I wiem, że lecisz na niego.

\- Popierdoliło cię do reszty. - warknął lodowatym tonem.

\- Oj, proszę. Levi, nie oszukasz mnie.

Brunet westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Odpierdol się od nie swoich spraw.

Szatynka wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Levi prychnął pod nosem, minął czterooką wariatkę i wyszedł z laboratorium. Zoë otarła łzy, które nagromadziły się w oczach. Nadal rozbawiona poszła do Erena, któremu musiała przekazać wszystkie zalecenia, oraz leki i witaminy.

\- Zapowiada się ciekawie.

******

Nastolatek przestrzegał zaleceń Zoë, przyjmował witaminy oraz leki. Jego stan się poprawił, skóra odzyskała delikatnie kolor, jednak nie było idealnie. Choć nadal był blady, jadł w miarę normalnie. Były to mniejsze porcje niż dawniej potrafił zjeść. Nie czuł się już osłabiony, nie miał bólów głowy, ani zawrotów. Nadal nie mógł uczestniczyć w treningach, jedyna aktywność fizyczna jaką miał, to ćwiczenie tańca, który przygotowują na festyn. W taki sposób minęły trzy tygodnie. 

Dziś Oddział Specjalny Kapitana Ackermana robił przymiarki strojów. Eren stał przed dużym lustrem i przyglądał się odbiciu, a raczej strojowi, w którym miał wystąpić. Bufiaste spodnie aż do kostek, dopasowana krótka bluzka bez ramion, zakrywająca jedynie klatkę piersiową i długa chusta na głowę, która sięgała aż za tyłek. Cały strój był koloru rubinowego, przeszywany złotymi nićmi. Tworzyło to piękny i skomplikowany wzór. Brzuch jak i ramiona oraz ręce pozostawały odkryte. To Petra szyła stroje, to ona wybrała jaki kolor będą miały stroje jej oraz szatyna. Dla siebie wybrała głęboki fiolet, również ze złotym wzorem, a dla Erena wybrała taki kolor, a nie inny, ponieważ chciała podkreślić jego piękne oczy. Tak, uważała że chłopak ma piękne oczy i za wszelką cenę chciała je wyeksponować.

\- Eren, jeśli już się przebrałeś, wyjdź i się pokaż. Muszę sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze leży. - rudowłosa kobieta zawołała zza drzwi. Chłopak był w pokoju, który służył im za tymczasową garderobę, potrzebną w ramach występu. Młodszy ciężko westchnął. Źle czuł się w tym ubraniu. Wstydził się swojego ciała. Uważał, że wygląda okropnie. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i stanął od razu przy drzwiach do prowizorycznej garderoby.

\- Ee... Petra? - delikatny szept wyszedł z jego ust. Jednak był na tyle głośny, że prawie cały oddział skierował wzrok na nastolatka. Nie było kapitana. Chłopak, czując i widząc, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, speszył się i zaczerwienił ze wstydu. Każda osoba, która była w tym pomieszczeniu, rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Wbrew temu, co chłopak o sobie myślał, prawda była taka, że ten strój i jego kolor dokładnie podkreślały jego atuty i wyglądał w nim ślicznie. Tak właśnie myślał cały Oddział Specjalny. Szatyn zaczął powoli panikować. Wszyscy na niego patrzą, ale nic nie mówią. - Cz... Czy aż tak źle jest? - zapytał cicho, jednoczesne opuszczając głowę w dół.

\- Nie, nie! Wyglądasz dużo lepiej niż myślałam. Dobrze że jednak wzięłam ten kolor, uzyskałam lepszy efekt, niż przypuszczałam. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Ral.

\- Co? - podniósł głowę. - Jaki efekt?

\- To proste! Chciałam podkreślić twoje oczy, są piękne.

\- Dziękuję. - zarumienił się.

\- No, szczeniaku. Nie spodziewałem się, że możesz tak... Wyglądać. - zabrał głos Oluo.

\- Eren, naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz. - stwierdził Eld.

\- Naprawdę? Bo dziwnie się czuję...

-Tak, tak! - każdy zaczął potwierdzać.

\- I jak? Nie za luźne? A może w którymś miejscu jest za ciasne? - po chwili zapytała kobieta. Obeszła nastolatka dookoła, uważnie się przyglądając.

\- Nie, jest dobrze. Mogę się swobodnie poruszać.

\- Dobra, to leć się przebrać i śmigaj na kolację. - posłała Erenowi uśmiech. 

Chłopak momentalnie wrócił do garderoby. Chciał jak najszybciej zdjąć ten strój. Ściągnął kostium, ładnie złożył w kostkę i położył na półkę. Później po niego wróci. Ubrał się w mundur i wyszedł z pokoju. Widział jak jego oddział kończy dekoracje na jutro, niewiele zostało już do zrobienia, ale zawsze coś.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał pewnie szatyn.

\- W niczym, już kończymy. Prawda chłopaki? - odpowiedź przyszła od Petry. Mężczyźni, słysząc pytanie, spojrzeli na nich i tylko kiwnęli potwierdzająco.

-Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego ''ale'' szczeniaku, słyszałeś, co powiedziała Petra! Spadaj na kolację. - fuknął Bozad. 

Jaeger bez żadnego słowa skierował się na stołówkę. Zdążył zauważyć, że wszelkie prace, które są robione, on ma ograniczone. Do cholery! Kapitan nawet dawał mu mniej obowiązków przy sprzątaniu! Czuł się lepiej niż trzy tygodnie temu. Chciał coś robić, wrócić na treningi. Jednak nie mógł, dopóki Hanji nie wyrazi na to zgody. Czuł się niepotrzebny i jak zniedołężniały staruch. Z rezygnacją wszedł do stołówki, ale odechciało mu się jeść. Mimo wszystko będzie musiał, choć odrobinę. Zauważył swoich przyjaciół, którzy siedzieli przy ich stoliku. Podszedł, wziął dla siebie porcję zupy bez chleba i skierował się do stolika. Postawił miskę.

\- Starczy ci tyle? - zapytała Mikasa Zdziwiła się, że Eren wziął mniejszą porcję niż zazwyczaj. - Eren, musisz dobrze się odżywiać, żeby wróciły ci siły.

\- Nie jestem głodny. - Jaeger usiadł między brunetką a blondynem. - I tak będę jadł na siłę. Jeśli nie zjem, nie dacie mi spokoju. - mówiąc to, miał oczywiście na myśli swoją przyszywaną siostrę, Zoë i Levia. Tak, ta trójka go kontrolowała co do jedzenia. - Więc… Co wasz oddział będzie wystawiał?

\- Jedzenie! - krzyknęła z entuzjazmem Sasha, - A dokładnie będziemy prowadzić kuchnię. A wy? Znaczy, wiesz twój oddział.

\- Eee... Tańce. Wolałbym robić za kucharza niż za tancerza.

\- Co? Będziesz tańczyć? - Armin był zaskoczony. - Ale ty zawsze unikałeś tańca. Nigdy nie dałeś się namówić, wolałeś grać i śpiewać.

\- Tak, wiem. W tamtym dniu było mi wszystko obojętne i się zgodziłem. Ja i Petra tańczymy, a reszta gra. Cholera. Jak pomyślę, że mam jutro cały dzień nosić ten strój. To mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Aż tak brzydki jest?

\- Nie, jest ładny. Petra odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty, ale... Cholera, to takie żenujące.- schował twarz w dłonie.

\- Głąbie, to do ciebie niepodobne. - zaczął Jean, a Eren zabrał dłonie z twarzy i spojrzał na niego. - Przestań się użalać nad sobą. Musisz to znieść jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, a nie dramatyzować jak jakaś cipa.

\- Ciekawe czy byłbyś taki mądry, jakbyś ty musiał paradować w takich ciuchach, koniu.

Resztę kolacji szatyn się nie odzywał. W ciszy zjadł prawie całą porcję. Wstał od stołu i od razu poszedł umyć miskę po sobie. Ruszył po swój kostium. Jakoś zrobiło mu się lepiej, kiedy nikogo nie zastał. Czyli mówili prawdę, a on myślał, że chcieli go spławić. Wszedł do garderoby, wziął kostium i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Tak, już nie spał w lochach. Jego pokój o dziwo był niedaleko pokoju kapitana. Miał również szczęście, ponieważ był to pokój połączony z łazienką. Bardzo ucieszyła go ta wiadomość.

Dotarł na miejsce. Kostium położył na stoliczku, a z szafy wziął koszulkę i szorty, po czym skierował się do łazienki. Rozebrał się, a ubrania włożył do wiklinowego kosza. Wszedł pod prysznic. Ciepła woda ukoiła i rozluźniła jego mięśnie. Dokładnie się umył, a gdy skończył, wytarł się ciemnogranatowym ręcznikiem, założył swoją piżamę i ruszył do łóżka. Szybko się położył, ułożył się wygodnie i oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.


	8. Rozdział 6

Chłopak o zielonych niczym szmaragd oczach, obudził się znacznie wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Podniósł ciężkie jeszcze po śnie powieki i spojrzał na szafkę nocną, gdzie stał zegarek. Była godzina czwarta dwadzieścia siedem rano. Usiadł, spuszczając nogi,a kiedy tylko jego bose stopy spotkały się z chłodną powierzchnią, przeszły go ciarki. 

Rozejrzał się po swoim nowym pokoju. 

Tak, nowym. Spędził tu dopiero czwartą noc. 

Pokój szatyna był podobny do pokoju Kapitana Levia pod względem metrażu oraz umieszczonych drzwi wejściowych, do łazienki i dwóch okien. 

Nawet łóżko i szafka nocna stały w takim samym miejscu, różnica polegała na tym, że u bruneta na przeciwległej ścianie do łóżka stały krzesła i stół, a u Erena stała szafa i regał. Pod drugim oknem, gdzie u Ackermana stała szafa oraz regał, u nastolatka był niewielki kwadratowy stolik z czterema krzesłami dookoła. Stolik nie stał przy samej ścianie, tylko bardziej na środku. 

Młodszemu mężczyźnie brakowało czegoś jeszcze, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, co to może być.

Wstał i przeciągnął się. Poszedł do szafy wziął pierwsze lepsze ubrania. 

Wiedział, że niedługo musi założyć ten nieszczęsny kostium. 

Udał się do łazienki, planując wziąć długi prysznic. W końcu znalazł się pod strumieniem wody. Bardzo dokładnie się umył, włosy również. Jednak przyszedł czas, że trzeba wyjść i zostawić tak przyjemną czynność. Wyszedł, wytarł się i ubrał, na ramionach położył ręcznik, nadal mając mokre włosy. Umył jeszcze zęby i dopiero wtedy wyszedł z łazienki. Ponownie spojrzał na zegarek, piąta dziesięć. 

Westchnął. Myślał, że zajęło mu to więcej czasu. Postanowił udać się do kuchni i zjeść śniadanie oraz wypić herbatę. Musiał najpierw zjeść, żeby popić leki i witaminy. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył w stronę kuchni, która znajdowała się na parterze we wschodniej części zamku, jego pokój znajdował się na drugim piętrze w północnym skrzydle, tak samo, jak pokoje Erwina, Hanji, Levia i innych dowódców oddziałów. Powód był prosty, to był jedyny wolny pokój, a nikt nie chciał umieszczać Ostatniej Nadziei z hordą dzikich kadetów.

Dotarł do kuchni. Pierwsze co zrobił to rozpalenie ognia w specjalnym palenisku przygotowanym na czajnik. Nalał wodę do naczynia i zawiesił na haku nad ogniem. Do jedzenia przygotował sobie jedną kanapkę z serem i pomidorem, położył jedzenie na talerzyk. Wziął z szafki kubek i zwykłą herbatę. Postawił na blacie, usiadł na krześle i powoli zaczął konsumować posiłek przez siebie przygotowany. Chłopak nadal nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że będzie musiał paradować w stroju przez cały dzień. Pogrążył się w swoich myślach nie zauważając, kiedy woda zaczęła się gotować. Przestał jeść, nawet nie wiedząc, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Dopiero, kiedy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu, podskoczył co skutkowało tym, że pół kanapki upadło na podłogę. Odwrócił się w stronę dotyku i zamarł, gdy zobaczył kobaltowe tęczówki, które intensywnie wpatrywały się w niego. Miał wrażenie, że odpływa, te oczy był dla niego najpiękniejsze na świecie. Po chwili się otrząsnął.

— Dzień dobry, kapitanie. — wymusił delikatny uśmiech.

— Ta. Woda się gotuje, mniemam, że to ty ją wstawiłeś, skoro tu siedzisz.

— Ach, tak. — Eren momentalnie zerwał się z krzesła. Podniósł grubą szmatkę, a potem przez ścierkę wziął czajnik, podszedł do kubka i zalał wodą. — Czy chcesz herbaty, kapitanie? — kierując pytanie, skierował się w jego stronę. Levi siedział przy stole. — Tylko uprzedzam, że nie potrafię zrobić tak dobrej, jak kapitan. — dodał nieśmiało ze wstydem.

— Ta, możesz zrobić. — odpowiedział jak zwykle z obojętnym tonem i twarzą. Szatyn tym razem delikatnie się uśmiechnął i nie był to wymuszone. Trzymając w jednej ręce nadal czajnik, wyjął filiżankę. Chciał już zapytać jaką herbatę, ale czarnowłosy go uprzedził. — Czarna i bez cukru. 

Eren wyjął odpowiednią i włożył do naczynia, a potem zalał. Odstawił czajnik na miejsce, wrócił do blatu. Delikatnie podniósł filiżankę do góry i skierował się do stołu. Postawił przed swoim kapitanem. Chciał teraz sprzątnąć mały bałagan, którego narobił, ale kiedy spojrzał na podłogę, nie było kanapki. Schylił się żeby sprawdzić czy poturlała się pod stół, ale tam też nie było. Wyprostował się i spojrzał dookoła, ale nigdzie jej nie było. 

— Szukasz zapewne tej nieszczęsnej kanapki, co?

—T... Tak, chciałem sprzątnąć, ale...

— Ja to zrobiłem, nie mogłem patrzeć na ten syf i czekać, kiedy łaskawie się za to weźmiesz. A że byłeś tak bardzo zajęty robiąc herbatę, to nawet tego nie zauważyłeś. — wciął się ciemnooki. Złapał filiżankę w charakterystyczny sposób i upił łyka. — Nie jest zła.

— Dziękuję i przepraszam. — nieśmiało powiedział. — To ja pójdę, muszę przebrać się jeszcze w ten kostium przed wyjazdem. — zanim wyszedł, zabrał jeszcze kubek z herbatą. Powoli zaczął iść w stronę pokoju. Mijał już innych. Zamek powoli budził się do życia.

Gdy nastolatek dotarł do swojej komnaty, spojrzał po raz kolejny na zegarek. Szósta piętnaście. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu. 

Podszedł do łóżka, postawił kubek na meblu obok posłania, a z szuflady szafki nocnej wyjął leki oraz witaminy. Zażył wszystko między, innymi lek na maskowanie zapachu. Schował wszystkie tabletki na miejsce i zamknął szufladę. 

Postanowił sprzątnąć, co mógł innego zrobić? Nawet książki nie miał, żeby poczytać. Dopiero będzie urządzał swoje małe królestwo. Wcześniej nie przejmował się brakiem czegokolwiek, po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Zawsze coś się działo. A teraz, kiedy ma więcej wolnego dla siebie od tych trzech tygodni, skończyły mu się pomysły. Poszedł do łazienki po potrzebne rzeczy. Sprzątanie szło chłopakowi sprawnie, zasłał łóżko, Wytarł wszystkie półki z kurzu. Umył okna i podłogę. Dokładnie wysprzątał łazienkę, tylko z prania zrezygnował. Jutro je zrobi. Sprawdził godzinę.

Siódma trzydzieści dwie.

Schował wszystkie rzeczy na miejsce, czyli w łazience, w szafce pod umywalką. Postanowił wziąć szybki prysznic, ponieważ jednak się trochę spocił. 

Gdy skończył, wytarł się i zawinął ręcznik wokół bioder, zapomniał wziąć ze sobą ubrań. Prosto z toalety podszedł do szafy wyjął z szuflady czarną obcisłą bieliznę. Nie lubił jej, ale był zmuszony ją założyć pod strój. Zdjął ręcznik i włożył szybko. Podszedł z ręcznikiem w rękach do stolika i rozwiesił materiał którym się wycierał na krześle. Zgarnął strój z mebla. Wpierw założył spodnie, potem tę krótką bluzkę, buty, które miały jak na niego za miękką podeszwę i na sam konie chustę.

Westchnął.

Czuł się nag. Nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, że jest cały czerwony ze wstydu.

''Przecież nie wyjdę tak". — pomyślał, a po chwili ruszył w stronę szafy, otworzył ją i wyjął długi ciemnozielony płaszcz ze symbolem Skrzydeł Wolności. Przed założeniem zdjął chustę z głowy i ładnie złożył w kostkę, a dopiero potem włożył płaszcz. 

Nim wyszedł z pokoju, ponownie zgarnął ładnie złożoną rubinową chustę. Skierował się w stronę stajni. Tam miał się spotkać oddział.

Wyszedł z zamku, spojrzał w górę. Pogoda zapowiadała się piękna, w sam raz na festyn. Błękitne niebo, bez żadnej chmury. Słońce delikatnie pieściło jego bladą skórę. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. W końcu jest druga połowa czerwca. Ponownie ruszył w dalszą drogę do stajni. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zastał tam swój oddział. Byli wszyscy prócz kapitana. Rudowłosa chowała coś do worków, miała na sobie założony cały strój i nic innego. Natomiast mężczyźni pakowali potrzebne rzeczy, takie jak instrumenty muzyczne, wodę do picia i inne.

— Dzień dobry, mogę w czymś pomóc? — przywitał się i zaproponował swoją pomoc. Spojrzeli w stronę głosu nastolatka. Kobieta ciepło się uśmiechnęła, a starsi chłopcy kiwnęli mu głową.

— Witaj, Eren. — przywitała Petra nadal z uśmiechem. — Nie, już kończymy.

— Po co ci ten płaszcz? — zapytał zdziwiony Gunther. Szatyn nerwowo się zaśmiał, biorąc rękę na tył głowy.

— Hehe... Bo... Bo... - jąkał się.

— Nie podoba ci się, strój? — zapytała zmartwiona kobieta.

— Co? Nie! Nie, kostium jest naprawdę ładny, ale... — westchnął z rezygnacją, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż tułowia.— Tu nie chodzi o strój, ale o mnie. Strasznie dziwnie się w nim czuję i głupio mi jest. — spuścił głowę. 

Perta z delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do chłopaka, położyła dłonie na jego ramionach. Poczekała, aż czekoladowowłosy spojrzy na nią. Po chwili to uczynił.

— Eren. — zaczęła delikatnie i spokojnie. — Nie masz się czego wstydzić, naprawdę wyglądasz ładnie. — również delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. 

Usłyszeli za sobą, jak wołają ich, że już wyjeżdżają. Rudowłosa omega chwyciła dłoń zielonookiego i pociągnęła za sobą. — My będziemy jechać powozem razem z Oluo, Gunther na koniu, a Eld będzie robił za woźnice. Chodź.

— Z kapitanem spotkamy się na miejscu. — oświadczył Eld — Pojechał wcześniej z generałem. Mówił, że miejscówkę nam załatwi czy coś. Mniejsza z tym na razie, wszystko się okaże na miejscu. Czeka nas godzina drogi.


	9. Rozdział 7

— Dobra. Jesteśmy już na miejscu, teraz czekamy na kapitana. — Eld poinformował wszystkich. Siedzieli w wozie i czekali. Chłopak rozglądał się dookoła, stało wiele straganów. Było widać, że wszyscy dopiero się rozkładają.

— Widzę kapitana. — powiedział Gunther, ręką wskazują kierunek, z którego jechał na koniu, Ackerman. Podjechał do nich, gdy tylko spojrzał na Erana, jego brwi uniosły się lekko. Widok chłopaka w ciepłym płaszczu był zadziwiający. Było bardzo ciepło, a później miało być gorąco. On sam nie miał założonej kurtki, a rękawy podwinięte do łokci. Jak zawsze miał idealnie wypastowane buty, założone paski do sprzętu i idealnie zawiązany żabot pod szyją.

— Za mną. — rzucił jedno krótkie zdanie. Ruszyli za kapitanem. Konie szły powoli. Pięć minut prostej drogi, potem skręt w lewo, kolejne pięć minut i byli już na miejscu. Cały oddział zatrzymał się przy niewielkiej scenie. Nad głowami unosił się jasnoniebieski baldachim, a od połowy sceny aż do samego końca była zasłona w tym samym kolorze. Część ze zasłonami była przeznaczona dla nich, żeby się przebrać albo schować coś.

Gunther i Levi zeszli z koni. A reszta zeszła z wozu. Brunet dopiero teraz zobaczył strój Petry. Widział, że ma chustę, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Spojrzał ponownie na szatyna i spojrzał na spodnie i buty ma podobne do tych, które ma rudowłosa, tylko w innym kolorze.  
'' Czy to możliwe, że szczeniak ma taki sam strój?''- pomyślał czarnowłosy. Ackerman nie był do końca przekonany, że dzieciak pozwoliłby się tak ubrać. Co prawda nie miał chusty na sobie, ale to nie oznacza nic. Mógł mieć podobne spodnie i obuwie, ale inną górę.

— Rozpakujcie się czy co tam będziecie robić. Oprócz Petry i Erena szkoda byłoby zniszczyć strój. Macie jeszcze godzinę do występu. — rzekł obojętnie kapitan. — Mojego konia zostawiam z wami. — I już go nie było.

— Słyszeliście kapitana, do roboty. — powiedziała Petra. Odwróciła się do nastolatka.— Chodź Eren, musimy się do końca przygotować. — wzięła małą torbę z wozu, złapała za rękę chłopaka, pociągnęła go w stronę zasłony za sceną. Weszli do środka. Stał tam mały, ale długi stolik i dwa krzesła.

— Jesteś taka mądra tylko dlatego, że kapitan zabronił ci cokolwiek robić.— usłyszeli z oddali głos Oluo. Kobieta się nie przejęła.

— Zdejmij płaszcz. Musi być ci gorąco.— powiedziała. Chłopak wpierw położył chustę i się zawahał, ale w końcu zdjął nakrycie. Było mu ciepło, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się zacznie pocić, a tego nie chciał. Złożył w kostkę i położył na stoliku tak, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzał. — Usiąść, zaraz ci coś dam, żebyś założył. A mam, trzymaj. — podała chłopakowi złote, bo tak wyglądały. Bransoletki, łącznie było ich osiem. Cztery były większe i szersze. Popatrzył się na omegę z pytaniem w oczach. — Co tak patrzysz? Załóż je. Po dwie na każdą rękę i nogę, te większe są na kostki.— sama już założyła swoje.

— Ale po co?

— Bo raz, będą ładnym dodatkiem. A dwa, wydają fajne stuknięcia przy każdym ruchu. — zademonstrowała. Przy każdym jej ruchu było słychać charystyczny stukot. — Słyszysz? Fajne, nie?

Nastolatek tego tak nie widział. Z westchnieniem i rezygnacją założył ozdoby. Zauważył, że Rall wyjęła jeszcze pudełko. Nim zdążył zadać pytanie, poczuł na ustach palec omegi.

— Cicho, żadnych pytań. Ufasz mi? — patrzyła w skupieniu na szmaragdookiego, ten tylko kiwnął potwierdzająco. — Zamknij oczy. — tak uczynił. Czuł, że koleżanka z oddziału coś nakłada mu na twarzy, słowa nie pisnął. Ufał jej. Kobieta malowała go, a dokładnie podkreślała mu oczy i usta. Chłopak spełniał jej wszystkie komendy typu '' otwórz oczy'', ''zamknij'' i kilka innych czynności. Na sam koniec założyła mu chustę i przypięła wsuwkami do włosów, żeby materiał nie spadł podczas tańca. Wzięła średniej wielkości lusterko. — Otwórz oczy, Eren. — z uśmiechem podała mu lusterko, a on od niej odebrał i spojrzał w nie. Zamarł, był wielkim szoku. Jego oczy były tak podkreślone, że nawet ślepy zauważył piękny szmaragdowy kolor. Oczy były podkreślone mocno czarną kredką a powieki pomalowane od połowy czerwony cieniem. A usta pomalowane na czerwono, ale nie zwykły czerwony, tylko taki jak miał strój kolor. Szkarłatny. Sam nie wierzył, że może tak wyglądać. Zaczynał powoli przekonywać się, że jest jednak ładny. Chciał dotknąć ust, ale ręka rudowłosej mu przeszkodziła. — Ani mi się waż. Rozmażesz. I jak?

— Szczerze? Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. — przyznał nieśmiało.

— A podoba ci się?

— Tak i to bardzo. Dziękuję. — oddał lusterko właścicielce.

— Cieszę się. — odebrała przedmiot. Rozejrzała się wokoło i ciszej dodała. — Twojej alfie się również spodoba. Na pewno zrobi jakiś krok w końcu.

— Ja... Ja nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — zrobił przerażone oczy i zaczął powoli panikować. Kobieta patrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. Zrozumiał, że ona wie i nie da się tego żaden sposób wyjaśnić, odkręcić. Po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnął. Spuścił głowę w dół. — Od kiedy wiesz? I przede wszystkim ile wiesz?

— Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, że wiem, że jesteś męską omegą, to tak. Wiem to. — powiedziała delikatnie. Kucnęła naprzeciwko chłopaka, a ten nieśmiało spojrzał na kobietę. — Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. Wiem od niespełna miesiąca. Połączyłam wszystkie fakty i tyle. Wiem również że masz swoją przeznaczoną alfę, zakładając, w jakim stanie byłeś trzy tygodnie temu. To się nie ujawniłeś przed nim i bardzo długo znosisz jego nieobecność.

— Tak. Nie zamierzam się przed nim ujawnić. — powiedział słabo.

— Ale dlaczego? Jesteś wspaniałą osobą.

— Petra, jak byś wiedziała, kto to jest, to sama byś nie chciała się ujawniać.

— Czemu? Powiesz mi kto to? Może znam tę osobę i będę mogła ci jakoś pomóc. Wiem, jaki to jest ból, gdy nie otrzymuje się żadnego kontaktu ze swoją alfą. Tak Eren, ja też ma swoją alfę i się ukrywamy, w sumie to nie wiem czemu, ale ona chciał tak. Nie chce, żeby nasz związek miał wpływ na pracę czy coś. Dla mnie osobiście to głupota, ale cóż. Może zmieni zdanie w końcu.

— A długo jesteś z nim? — spytał niepewnie. Ta się uśmiechnęła i się wyprostowała. Nastolatek usiadł pewniej na krześle i spojrzał na Rall, która usiadła obok na drugim krześle.

— Półtora roku. Wiesz, też się ukrywałam, w dniu, gdy poznałam go, wiedziałam, że to ta jedyna alfa.

— A ile wytrzymałaś w ukryciu?

— Hmmm... Jak dobrze pamiętam to... Jakieś cztery miesiące. A ty ?

— Ja. — zawahał się. — Od samego początku.

— Co? Tyle czasu? Przecież to jest już dobry ponad rok... Wiesz co, zróbmy tak, ja ci zdradzę, kto jest moją alfą a ty mi, ok. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem. Przysięgam na moje życie. Ty mi też obiecaj, że nie piśniesz nic.

— Dobrze, przysięgam. — odpowiedział po dłużej chwili. Wciąż się wahał. — Ty pierwsza.

— Oluo.

— Oluo? Ten z naszego oddziału?

— Tak, dokładnie ten sam. Teraz twoja kolej.

— Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz i nie będziesz krzyczeć.

— Okej, okej. Przysięgam i nie będę krzyczeć. — przyłożyła rękę do serca.

— Nasz Kapitan Levi. — przyznał nieśmiało.

— Coo?! — jednak krzyknęła.

— Petra. — błagalnie się odezwał. — Miałaś nie krzyczeć. Hanji podobnie zareagowała.

— Eren, bo to... Ciężko przyswoić taką informację. Nie sądzisz?

— Tak, doskonale o tym wiem. I między innymi dlatego nie chce się ujawnić.

— To nie jest powód... Zaraz, co? To jaki powód jeszcze jest?

— Poważnie? Jestem dziwolągiem i potworem w jednym.— mówił spokojnie, ale w środku strasznie to przeżywał. — Jestem cholerną rzadką spotykaną męską omega i na dodatek pół tytanem. Trzeba mieć więcej jakichś powodów? Całe życie ukrywam, kim jestem. Ojciec był lekarzem, to przynosił specjalne zioła, bo jako pięciolatek ubłagałem o go o to. Poza tym nie chce, żeby z niego drwili, bo ma takiego odmieńca.

— Od piątego roku się urywasz? To całkiem sporo czasu. Powiem ci jedno, przesadzasz i wyolbrzymiasz. Myślisz, że kapitan będzie się przejmować czyjąś opinią? Proszę cię? Pewnie, że nie. Przemyśl to Eren. Tu chodzi o twoje zdrowie. Jak myślisz, ile czasu pociągniesz na lekach i witaminach. Tak wiem o nich, to akurat całkiem przypadkiem się dowiedziałam.

— Nie wiem, ja naprawdę nie wiem, co ma robić. — powiedział załamanym głosem. Omega go przytuliła.

— Ciii... Nie płacz, rozmażesz moje arcydzieło. — powiedziała żartobliwie, udało się uzyskać pożądany efekt, chłopak się zaśmiał. — Kochasz go? — jedno proste pytanie, a nastolatek się zarumienił. — Bo wiesz? Można mieć przeznaczonego, a nie wiedzieć, że się go kocha. Musi minąć trochę czasu, żeby to odkryć. Jestem ciekawa, jak jest u ciebie.

— Tak, cholernie bardzo go kocham. — szept wyszedł z jego ust. Petra nadal go przytulała. W takiej pozycji zastał ich Oluo.

— Dobra... Co robicie? Petra, dlaczego przytulasz tego szczeniaka? — rudowłosa, wywróciła oczami. Wypuściła, z objedź nastolatka, wstała i podeszła do swojej alfy po chwili go przytuliła. — Co ty robisz? - spytał speszony, przecież nie byli sami.

— Spokojnie. Eren o nas wiem.

— Co? Dlaczego mu powiedziałaś? — odwzajemnił przytulenie.

— Mieliśmy dosyć poważną rozmowę i sytuacja tego wymagała. Nie powiem ci, o czym rozmawialiśmy, bo obiecałam, że słowa nie pisnę. Nie bój się, on nic nie powie. Bo mi obiecał, a ja mu wierzę. — szepnęłam mu do ucha. Oluo tylko westchnął.

— Dobra, niech będzie. A przyszyłem wam powiedzieć, że zakończyliśmy przygotowania do występu.

— Rozumiem, idź do chłopaków, zaraz któreś z nas przyjdzie. — po jej słowach wyszedł, a rudowłosa omega odkręciła się do nastolatka.

— Ja pójdę pierwsza, ty jakieś dziesięć, może piętnaście minut wystąpisz po moim występie. A później razem wystąpimy z tamburynem. — po tych słowach wyszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź szatyna.


	10. Rozdział 8

— Twój oddział zaczął już występować, co? — zapytał barczysty blondyn.

— Ta, zapewne. — mruknął brunet.

— Nie jesteś, ciekaw jak im idzie?

— Niespecjalnie.

— Ale ja jestem. Chodź, zobaczymy. To jest rozkaz. — powiedział Erwin, wiedział, że inaczej nie zaciągnie bruneta.

— Tch.

Droga minęła im nadzwyczaj szybko. Szli powolnym krokiem. Brwisty blondyn, oglądał wszystkie stragany mijane po drodze. W niektórych można było kupić jedzenie w innych same słodycze. Gdzieniegdzie były stragany gdzie można kupić ciepły posiłek i zjeść w specjalnym miejscu, gdzie stały stoły z krzesłami. A jeszcze w jednych biżuterie, różne ozdoby do dekorowania, dywany, obrazy, wiele innych. Oczywiście stragany się powtarzały. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, na środku sceny, bardzo w niskim kucnięciu i opuszczoną głową znajdowała się osoba. Podeszli w miarę możliwości blisko. Ku zaskoczeniu Oddziału Specjalnego, było bardzo dużo ludzi. Wszystkich chcieli, zobaczy Ostatnią Nadzieje, dzięki, której udało się załatać dziurę w murze Maria i oraz odbić. Postać na środku wyglądała jak mała kulka.

— To Petra? — zapytał Smith.

— Nie, ona miała fioletowy strój. To dzieciak.

Tak teraz przyszedł czas na występ. Zaczęła grać muzyka, chłopak wstał powoli. Tańczył, kilka ruchów biodrami, machnięć ręka i odwrót we własnej osi. Taniec przypominał ''Taniec brzucha'' ale to była bardzo delikatna wersja. Eren bardzo się stresował, starał się nie patrzeć na tłum, w pewnym momencie spojrzał i zauważył kapitana. Ich oczy się spotkały na chwile. Zawahał się, dosłownie na sekundę, nikt tego nie zauważył. Tłum ludzi był zachwycony tańcem, jak i chłopakiem. Natomiast Levi był oniemiały z szoku, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jak zwykle miał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. Jakiś czas temu dotarło do niego, że jest zauroczony chłopakiem. W tej chwili stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział piękniejszej osoby. Chłopak ruszał się z taką gracją, że nie jedna tancerka by mu zazdrościła. Ackerman stał tak jak słup soli, ciągle się wpatrując w Erena. Ich oczy znów się spotkały, bruneta przeszedł dreszcz po ciele i o dziwo był to przyjemne.

''Kurwa''. - pomyślał.

W tym momencie coś w nim pękło, musiał działać. Jeżeli nie chce, żeby ktoś. Gwizdnął mu chłopaka przed nosa, był święcie przekonany, że nie tylko on widział, że nastolatek jest piękny. Występ dobiegł końca, chłopak się ukłonił i pobiegł w stronę zasłon. Jeszcze długo było słychać brawa i gwizdy. Levi potrzebował ochłonąć po występie jego podopiecznego. Bez słowa odszedł od Erwina i skierował się w sobie znanym kierunku.

*****

Zbliżała się pora obiadowa Eren i Petra byli już po siedmiu występach każde oddzielnie. Reakcja ludzi na jego taniec przełamała u nastolatka strach i wstyd. Teraz pewnie się czuł. Jego przyjaciele również wydzieli jego występ i byli zachwyceni i oczarowani wyglądem szmaragdookiego. Nawet Jean mu nie dogryzał. Chłopak podszedł do swojego oddziału, gdzie akurat wszyscy odpoczywali. Wbrew pozorom granie i tańczenie jest męczące.

— Czy mogę pójść, się przejść? Też bym chciał wpaść do przyjaciół i zobaczyć jak sobie radzą. — zapytał nieśmiało.

— Tak, pewnie. — odpowiedział mu Eldo. Eren monumentalnie wyszedł.

— Tylko się nie zgub, szczeniaku!. — krzyknął za nim Oluo, przygryzając jednocześnie język.  
Czekoladowo-włosy nastolatek chodził między straganami i je oglądał. Bardzo dużo rzeczy mu się podobało. Mijający go ludzie się do niego uśmiechali, a dzieci machały. Był bardzo mile zaskoczony. Pierwszy raz od ponad roku nie poczuł się jak potwór. Dotarł do wyznaczonego miejsca bez problemu. Armin wcześniej mu wytłumaczył, jak ma dojść. Było tyle straganów, że można zabłądzić. Stanął i patrzył, jak jego przyjaciele pracują.

— Eren! — krzyknęła i podskoczyła Sasha, gdy go zauważyła. Cała reszta spojrzała w ich kierunku.

— Masz przerwę? — zapytała Mikasa.

— Tak, w końcu. Mam dosyć już, szczerze.

— Wybacz, ale my teraz nie będziemy mieć przerwę. Jak sam wiesz zaraz pora obiadowa. — rzekł Armin. — Może chcesz coś zjeść?

— Nie, dziękuję. Już jadłem. Będę leciał, rozejrzę się jeszcze. Nie przeszkadzam wam. Pa.

— Cześć — krzyknęli za nim.

Eren spacerował sobie między straganami i powoli oglądał to i owo. Nie wie, ile czasu już tak chodził, ale zauważył, że coraz więcej dzieci za nim idzie. W końcu zatrzymał się i zwrócił w ich stronę. Okazało się, że jest ich siedmioro. Cztery dziewczynki i trzech chłopców. Na oko wyglądają na między sześć a dziesięć lat.

— Dlaczego za mną chodzicie? — zapytał delikatnie, nie chciał wystraszyć ich.

— Bo... Bo... — zaczęła nieśmiało dziewczynka o jasnych brązowych włosach i brązowych oczach. Miała krótkie włosy do ramion, a na sobie niebieską sukienkę do kostek. Na oka miała jakieś siedem lat. — Bo widziałam, jak pan tańczył i to był piękny taniec.

— Dziękuję. — uśmiechnął się ciepło i szczerze od tak dawna. Dziewczynka, widząc uśmiech chłopaka podbiegła i się przytuliła. Inne dzieci widząc, co robi ich koleżanka, poszli w jej ślady, oprócz chłopca, który wyglądał na dziesięć lat. Miał prawie czarne włosy, a oczy niebieskie jak bezchmurne niebo. Ubrany był brązowe spodnie i zieloną bluzkę.

— Zostawcie go. Za męczycie jeszcze Ostaną Nadzieje.

— Nie szkodzi, nie zamęczą mnie.

— Jak chcesz, ostrzegałem.

— Proszę pana, czy zatańczy Pan teraz? — zapała dziewczynka z rudymi włosami i bursztynowych oczach. Wyglądała na sześć lat. Była uczesana dwa kucyki, miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę. Eren widząc błagalne spojrzenia dzieci, nie miał serca im odmówić.

— Przepraszam, ale nie. Jak chcecie, to mogę wam coś zaśpiewać.

— Taak! — krzyknęły wszystkie dzieci, które go przytulały.

— Musicie mnie pościć, dobrze? — pokiwały głowa i to uczyniły. Dla dorosłych, co byli świadkami tej sceny. To był urzekający widok. Nastolatek, Ostatnia Nadzieja Ludzkość otoczony dziećmi. Nie tak sobie ludzie go wyobrażali, bali się go. Myśleli, że to człowiek bezwzględny, okrutny. Człowiek, który się zmienia w tytana, ich zdaniem powinien taki być. A tu się okazuje, że to drobnej budowy i delikatnej twarzy chłopiec. Eren rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważył gitarę z jednych straganów. Podszedł do kobiety, której to był stragan. — Witam, przepraszam czy mógłbym pożyczyć gitarę?

— Oczywiście, złotko. — odparła starsza kobieta już prawie siwych włosach. Sięgnęła po instrument i podała chłopakowi.

— Dziękuję. — odpowiedział grzecznie. Rozejrzał się i zauważył duże drzewo, pod którym był w miarę duży kamień. Skierował się w tamtą stronę, jak dotarł, to usiadł na kamieniu, ułożył sobie wygodnie gitarę. Dzieci siały przed nim. Sprawdził, czy nie trzeba nastroić instrument i gdy się okazało, że nie, to zaczął grać. Melodia była delikatna i spokojna, po chwili zaczął śpiewać. Głos miał delikatny i nie fałszował, płynie śpiewał. Ludzie specjalnie przystawali, żeby posłuchać. Nie daleko siedział Levi, widział całą sytuacji od początku.

Ile lat minęło jak.

Stanął czas, co wstrzymał świat.

Lecz Twój głos obudził mnie.

Z tego snu, co koszmarem zwę.

Więc codziennie w każdą głuchą noc.

Czuję dawną siłę, dawną moc.

Wiedz, że nie powstrzyma mnie nic.

Kiedy los będzie wciąż grozić Ci.

Więc nie płacz już.

Oh Skarbie mój.

Bądź dumna, bo.

Tyś gwiazdą mą.

Łzy otrzyj i.

Przed siebie idź.

Zaprowadź nas.

Tam gdzie jest dom.

Gdy tylko ustała grana melodia, wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Chłopak się zrumienił i nieśmiało uśmiechnął.

— To była piękna piosenka. Pan ma śliczny głos i oczy, w ogóle jest pan śliczny. — mówiła z wielkim entuzjazmem dziewczynka, która jako pierwsza się do niego odezwała.— Proszę. Jeszcze zaśpiewać coś.

— Tak, prosimy. Bardzo prosimy. - krzyczały dzieci. Szatyn się ponownie, szczerze uśmiechnął.

— Dobrze, ale tylko jedną i nie więcej, rozumiemy się? — powiedział, unosząc palec wskazujący do góry. Gdy zobaczył, że dzieci kiwnęły potwierdzająco. Zabrał rękę, którą miał wyprostowaną. Poprawił gitarę i zaczął ponownie grać. Ackerman, gdy tylko słyszał pierwsze słowa piosenki, o mało nie zakrztusił się powietrzem.

Nasze krzesła blisko tak.

Dziś, w tę noc, spędzimy tu czas.

Choć ciasno tak to nie jest nam źle.

Potrafimy zrozumieć się.

Zawsze bywa tak, błyszczy się nasz blask.

Gdy picie i śpiew wieńczą świt oraz zmierzch.

Zawsze bywa tak, niebo okrywa mrok.

Żyjemy razem, dłużej niż noc.

Żyjąc pod niebem bez gwiazd.

Gdzie księżyc nie sięga, choć chciał nam świecić.

Sami błyszczymy aż tak.

Że stajemy się dziś morzem gwiazd.

Pokój nasz malutki tak.

Ty i ja spędzimy tu czas.

Choć ciasny tak to dziś służy nam.

Opowieści snujemy tam.

Każda noc mija tak po sam świtu blask.

Przez picie i śpiew kończy się wojny czas.

Każda noc mija tak pod tą spaloną chmurą.

Zdejmijmy brzemię choć na tę noc.

Niebo świat przed nami skrył.

Gwiazdami w noc będziemy my, by świecić.

Razem nie grozi nam nic.

Wiernie bez trwogi będziemy żyć.

Krzesła leżą blisko tak.

Ty i ja spędzimy tu czas.

Choć ciasno tak to nie jest nam źle.

Swoim życiem dzielimy się.

Zawsze bywa tak w ten wieczorny czas.

Gdy picie i śpiew kładą wojnie tej kres.

Każda noc mija tak pod tą spaloną chmurą.

Zdejmijmy brzemię choć na tę noc.

Choć nawet księżyc już zmarł.

Świecić będzie dziś moc naszych gwiazd nad nami.

Wokół roztacza się blask.

My z nadzieją żegnamy już strach.

Gdy chłopak skończyć grać, znów usłyszał brawa. Dzieci rzuciły się na niego, aby go uściskać na pożegnanie. Objął je jedną ręką, bo w drugiej trzymał gitarę. Po dłuższym czasie dzieci w końcu go puściły. Pomachał im na do widzenia, podszedł do kobiety, od której pożyczył instrument, jeszcze raz podziękował i ruszył w stronę swojego oddziału.


	11. Rozdział 9

— To był wbrew pozorom ciężki i męczący dzień. — powiedziała rudowłosa, która leżała we wozie. Cały oddział wracał do kwatery.

— Nie narzekaj. Wszyscy, jeśliśmy zmęczeni. — powiedział zmęczonym głosem Oluo.

— Tak, wiem. Nawet nie mogę się odezwać?

— Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Cierpliwości. — zabrał głos Eldo. Do ich siedziby zostało pięć minut jazdy. Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Gunther od razu zszedł z konia. Petra się przyglądała śpiącemu nastolatkowi. Chłopak zasnął w połowie drogi.

— Uroczo wygląda, jak śpi, aż szkoda go budzić. — powiedziała kobieta. Reszta do nie podeszła do wozu, a kapitan jeszcze siedzący na koniu równie podjechał. — Awww... Zobaczcie jak on słodki. Kurczę. Rozczuliłam się.

— No właśnie, Petra. Jak ci się udało uzyskać tak efekt? — zapytał z ciekawością Eldo.

— Magia. — zażartowała. Widząc, minę prawie wszystkich zaśmiała się cicho. — Żartuje, chłopaki. Ja tylko podkreśliłam jego atuty.

— Czyli? — tym razem zapytał Oluo.

— Poważnie? Ale wy jesteście ślepi. Oczy, jego największym atutem są oczy. Te piękne szmaragdowe oczka. Eren, sam w sobie ma śliczną delikatną urodę, ale jak widać, nie każdy ją zauważa. — Ackerman się zgodził z kobietą w myślach. Prawda dzieciak miał piękne oczy, też tak uważał. A dziś stwierdził, że szczyl jest śliczny. Nawet nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek i kogokolwiek tak nazwie czy stwierdzi.

— Ale jak beta może mieć tak delikatną urodę. Omegi ją mają. Twoja uroda też jest delikatna. Masz ładną buźkę. — drążył dalej Eldo.

— Dziękuję. A na to pytanie nie mogę odpowiedzieć. — rzekła Petra, a Levi nastawił uszy. Coś musiało być na rzeczy, ale nie drążył tematu.

— Dlaczego? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tą poważną rozmową, którą odbyłaś ze szczeniakiem rano? — zabrał głos Oluo.

— Tak, dokładnie i słówka nie pisnę.

— Koniec tej debaty. Do roboty. Rozpakować wóz. Petra obudź dzieciaka. — odezwał się w końcu brunet. Zszedł z konia. Zaprowadził do stajni, zdjął siodło, koc, który leżał na grzbiecie pod siodłem i całą resztę. Nalał świeżej wody i dał jedzenie dla konia. Gdy wyszedł, chłopak już nie spał. Levi, widząc, że szczyl jest już na nogach. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego i chwycił go za łokieć, pociągnął go za sobą. Eren ledwo co zdążył chwycić swój płaszcz.

— Kapitanie, co się stało? — zapytał speszony szmaragdooki. Ackerman nic nie odpowiedział. Całą drogę ignorował pytania dzieciaka. W końcu dotarli do celu. Czarnowłosy wyjął klucz z kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, wepchał najpierw chłopaka, wyjął klucz z zamka, schował do kieszeni, dopiero wtedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chłopak rozejrzał się i głośno przełknął ślinę. Był w pokoju kapitana. Levi podszedł do krzesła i rozwiesił kurtkę, którą trzymał w ręku na oparciu. Zdjął również żabot i powiesił na oparciu krzesła. Rozpiął dwa guziki koszuli. W dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do dzieciaka.

— Ka...

— Musimy pogadać. Skąd znasz tę piosenkę?

— Co? Jaką... — zaskoczony pytaniem, nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Zaraz go olśniło. — Kapitan tam by? Widział? Słyszał, jak śpiewam?

— Tak. Odpowiedz. Skąd. Ją. Znasz. — kładł nacisk na każde słowo. Podchodził do chłopaka powolnym krokiem, a on się cofał. Aż poczuł opór. Za plecami miał drzwi. Levi stał bardzo blisko, niemal stykali się torsami.

— A o którą dokładnie chodzi? Bo śpiewałem dwie.— zapytał nieśmiało.

''Za blisko. Za blisko''. — myślał panicznie Jaeger.

— Drugą. — warknął, położył ręce na drzwiach. Tak że Eren miał między jego rękami swoją głowę. Chłopak pod wpływem dominującej sylwetki alfy skulił się i wyglądało to tak, że się zsunął tak, że ich głowy były na równi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego kapitan się tak zdenerwował piosenka. Czy chodziło, że ta piosenka nie miała prawa bytu na powierzchni? O to chodzi? — Ta piosenka jest tylko i wyłącznie znana w Podziemiu, jeżeli rozumiesz, co ma na myśli.

— Rozumiem. Chodzi o Podziemne Miasto. O to tak się kapitan denerwuję?

— Odpowiedz.

— Nauczył mnie mój sąsiad. Jako dziecko chodziłem do niego bardzo często. To on mnie nauczył grania i śpiewu. On pochodził z Podziemia, ale udało mu się stamtąd wyrwać. Niechętnie opowiadał mi o mieszkaniu tam. — powiedział chłopak na jednym wydechu. Brunet poczuł ulgę, ale dlaczego się tak zdenerwował?

— Nie dziwie się, że ci nic nie mówił. To nie są historyjki dla bachorów. — stwierdził. A chłopak dopiero spojrzał mu w oczy. Do tej pory próbował unikać wzroku czarnowłosego.

— To kapi...

— Tak Eren, wychowałem się tam. — uprzedził jego pytanie. — Brzydzisz się teraz mnie? Będziesz mnie teraz inaczej traktował? Wiedząc, ze skąd pochodzę. Wielu ludzi tak robi.

''Czy on oszalał? Jak mógł tak pomyśleć''.

— A jakie to ma znaczenie, gdzie to się wychował? — odpowiedział pytaniem. W tym momencie wprawił w szok Ackermana. Kobaltowe tęczówki intensywnie się wpatrywały w te szmaragdowe. Levi był na tyle w szoku, że nie zareagował i tylko słuchał monologu chłopaka. — Bo dla mnie nie ma żadnego. Ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego nasza władza nie chce pomóc tamtym ludziom. I za przeproszeniem, kapitanie. Zadałeś bardzo głupie i durne pytanie. Tam, żyją ludzie tak samo, jak tu. Ty jesteś człow...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Właśnie został uciszony pocałunkiem.


	12. Rozdział 10

W życiu są takie chwile, których nie przewidzisz. Dzieją się one niespodziewanie. Doznajesz wielkiego szoku albo zaskoczenia. Pozytywnego lub negatywnego, wszystko zależ od danej sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz. Wtedy nie liczy ani gdzie się znajdujesz, pora dnia, miesiąc czy rok. W podobnej sytuacji znalazł się, młody siedemnastoletni chłopak.  
Za oknem było widać początki nocy. Pierwsze gwiazdy pojawiły się na ciemnym niebie. A jego ukochane niebo w tej chwili spoglądało wprost jego oczy. Piękne ciemnogranatowe niemal czarne tęczówki z iskrami jak gwiazdy.

Kobalt.

Intensywnie wpatrywały się w jego szmaragdowe oczy, Eren czując na swoich wargach usta należące do Levia. Że był w szoku to niedopowiedzenie. Tyle emocji w nim buzowało, szok, zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie jednocześnie radość i przyjemność. Czuł miękkie, ale jednocześnie trochę suche wargi. Czuł poruszające się delikatnie i wolnym tempie usta. Gdy minął pierwszy szok, chłopak zamknął powoli swe oczy i podał się pocałunkowi oraz go nieśmiało odwzajemnił. Ackerman, widząc, że szatyn mu ulega. Sam zamknął powieki. Koniuszkiem języka lekko musnął dolną wargę dzieciaka, co sprawiło, że chłopak odruchowo rozchylił bardziej swe wargi. Brunet skorzystał z okazji i pogłębił pocałunek. Był to pocałunek pełen pasji i namiętności. Czekoladowłosy niepewnie ułożył swoje dłonie na torsie kapitana, natomiast czarnowłosy przeniósł swoje ręce z drzwi na biodra Erena, bardziej go do siebie przyciągając. Nastolatek odnosił wrażenie, że ma motyle w brzuchu. Nie, niemotyle a bardziej stado os czy szerszeni. Od całego doznania zaczęło mu wirować w głowie. Zebrał sobie odwagę i przemieścił ręce z torsu na szyje Ackermana, również mocniej do siebie przyciągają. Pocałunek przybrał na intensywności. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie. Oderwali się, dopiero wtedy jak zabrakło im powietrza, tylko po to, żeby ponownie złączyć się namiętny i chaotyczny pocałunek. Ponownie się oderwali, gdy zabrakło im tchu. Ich oddechy były przyspieszone, serca biły trzy razy szybciej. Levi czuł ciepło w miejscu, gdzie się znajduje serce. Nie rozumiał, co to ciepło może znaczyć. Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie czuł.

Eren zaś czuł ciepło w całym ciele, przechodziły go rozkoszne, przyjemne dreszcze, skóra go paliła w miejscu, w którym był dotykany. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, zostając w tej samej pozycji. Levi, widząc zarumienioną twarz szatyna, nie mógł się oprzeć. Delikatnie musnął usta chłopaka. A on zadrżał, nogi mu zmiękły co skutkowało tym, że pociągną ich obu na podłogę. Kapitan odruchowo go objął w talii. Próbował go uchronić przed upadkiem, ale sam stracił równowagę, dlatego poleciał za nim. Teraz oboje znajdowali się na podłodze. Szatyn siedział i opierając się o drzwi, a brunet był na kolanach i rękami się podpierał. Byli nadal blisko siebie. Wyglądało to tak, że niższy mężczyzna zawisł na młodszym. Ich twarze dzieliła taka odległość, że niemal stykali się nosami.

— Aż tak dobrze całuję? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem brunet.

— Tak. — przyznał cicho i nieśmiało. Czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej niż dojrzały pomidor. Odkręcił głowę, nie chciał, żeby kapitan widział jego zawstydzenie. Czarnowłosy chwycił go za podbródek i w ten sposób zmusił na spojrzenie mu w oczy. Podobały mu się rumieńce szczyla. Żaden się nie odezwał, nadal spoglądali na siebie. Nie zmienili również pozycji. Cisza nie była niekomfortowa, wręcz przeciwnie. Obaj napawali się ciszą i zdarzeniem co, miało miejsce chwilę temu.

— Czerwone. — ciszę przerwał delikatny głos Erena.

— Co? — zapytał brunet.

— Twoje usta, sir. — oświadczył, powoli uniósł rękę i opuszkami palców dotknął warg starszego mężczyzny. — Petra, pomalowała mnie a kapitan... — urwał, nie potrafił powiedzieć na głos, tego, co robili. — Pobrudziłeś się. — dodał szeptem.

— Pobrudziłem się, gdy się całowaliśmy. — stwierdził fakt, brunet nie miał oporów przed wypowiedzenia tych słów. Szybko wstał i podał rękę chłopakowi. Nastolatek niepewnie złapał za dłoń i skorzystał z pomocy. — A swoją drogą, Petra odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty. — mówiąc to, lustrował dzieciaka od dołu do góry. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

_"Kurwa!"_

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Eren. Zdążył w stanąć, nadal trzymał rękę kapitana. Ackerman, przyciągną szatyna do siebie, że przyległ do niego swoim ciałem.

— Bo wyglądasz cholernie seksownie i piekielnie mnie kusisz. — mruknął mu zmysłowo do ucha.

— Kapitanie! — krzyknął zawstydzony chłopak. Schował swoją twarz w zagłębieniu szyi bruneta. Kobaltooki korzystając z okazji, przygryzł ucho nastolatka, a chłopak jęknął.

Na ten cudowny dźwięk nie mógł nie zareagować. Tak, uważał, że to cudowny dźwięk jeszcze wspanialszy od śpiewu dzieciaka. Levi zapomniał co to samokontrola. Wziął szczyla na ręce i momentalnie położył go na łóżku. Od razu zawisł nad nim i natychmiast wbił się w jego usta. Łącząc je kolejny raz tego wieczoru w namiętny pocałunek. Nastolatek od razu mu uległ i z chęcią pozwolił brunetowi na wtargnięcie. Czarnowłosy przeniósł pocałunki na szczękę, potem na ucho, które znów przygryzł, a chłopak znów jęknął. Eren odruchowo odchylił głowę, dają dostęp do szyj, już pewniej ułożył ręce na plecach, po całym ciele przechodziły go rozkoszne dreszcze. Ackerman zszedł z pocałunkami na szyje. Całował, przygryzał, ssał, robiąc malinki. To samo robił z obojczykami. Wędrował wargami od ust szczyla aż do obojczyków i z powrotem. Jaeger miał jedną nogę zgiętą. Przeniósł jedną rękę we włosy kapitana, a druga nadal pozostała na plecach. Levi zaczął jeździć swoją ręką od boku chłopaka, suną w dół aż do biodra i jeszcze uda i do kolana. Powrócił na udo szatyna i tam się zatrzymał, jednocześnie mocniej przyciskając dłoń. Eren czuł, że skóra go pali od dotyku i pocałunków. Było mu wspaniale. Chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Puk. Puk. PUK.

— Kapitanie? — zza drzwi odezwała się rudowłosa omega. Martwiła się o Erena. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, jak kapitan dosłownie go zabrał. Wahała się, ale w końcu postanowiła, że pójdzie do niego. Levi zaprzestał pieszczot.

— Kurwa. — zaklął pod nosem brunet. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Zauważył, że na podłodze leży płaszcz dzieciaka. ''Musiał wypaść szczylowi''. Podniósł go i zrobił coś, co nie było w jego stylu. Rzucił na krzesło. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi. Był wściekły. — Czego! — warknął, Na korytarzu stał cały oddział, aż podskoczyli na lodowaty głos kapitana. Nie chcieli puścić jej samej. Eren momentalnie usiadł. Zaczynało dochodzić do niego, co robił i co mogło się wydarzyć. Spanikował. Nagle wstał z łóżka i wybiegł z pokoju kapitana jak oparzony. Nie patrząc, na kogo wpadł i się przepchał. Oczywiście było to Levi. Zanim wszyscy wykonali jakikolwiek ruch. Drzwi do pokoju szatyna zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Oddział spojrzał z powrotem na kapitana i dopiero teraz zauważyli, że brunet nie ma żabotu oraz ma rozpiętą koszulę i było widać wystające obojczyki i bladą skórę. Taki widok to rzadkość. Czarnowłosy zaczął się irytować, a wściekły i zirytowany Levi. To bardziej brutalny, bezwzględny i bardziej chamski niż zazwyczaj, Levi. — Czego kurwa chcecie! Gadać, a nie gapicie się na mnie!

— Wybacz kapitanie, ja właściwie do Erena. — odezwała się Pera. — Muszę mu pomóc ze strojem, a chce iść już spać. Nie było go w pokoju, to nie trudno było się domyślić, że nadal jest u kapitana. — chytrze, się uśmiechnęła, bo jako jedyna zauważyła czerwony kolor na wargach kapitana. — Jakbym wiedział to... — urwała, widząc lodowaty wzrok. Jakoś nie zrobiło to wrażenia na niej, aż sama była zdziwiona. — Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam. — dodała odważnie z cwanym uśmiechem. Nie kryjąc się, uniosła palec wskazujący, dotykając swoich ust, cały czas patrzyła w oczy kapitana. Oczywiście, że brunet to zauważył i zrozumiał. Oluo, Eldo i Gunther stali trzy, cztery kroki za Petrą. Więc nie widzieli co, kobieta robi, bo była zwrócona do nich plecami.

— Tch. Jak to wszystko to spieprzać. — kiwnęli tylko głowami. Brunet zatrzasnął drzwi. Omega zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

— To ja pójdę do Erena. — oświadczyła Petra. Odwróciła się do nich.

— To może pójdziemy z tobą? Tak wybiegł, że musiało się coś stać. — powiedział Eldo, polubił chłopaka i chciał choć trochę mu pomóc.

— Co tak cię rozbawiło? — zapytał Oluo, w tym samym czasie co Eld.

— Nic takiego. Nie. — zaprzeczyła omega. — Jak wy będziecie, on nic nie powie. Tylko mi. Mam wrażenie, że porannej rozmowie w końcu się otworzył, ale tylko dla mnie.

— Ale dlacz...

— Przestań drążyć Eldo. To są tematy między mną a Erenem. Nic wam nie powiem. Rozumiecie? Może się kiedyś dowiecie, ale nie teraz. Więc koniec tematu. Jasne. A teraz wybaczcie. Idę do niego. 

*****

Gdy tylko szatyn wpadł jak strzała do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami za sobą. Był piekielnie spanikowany. Chodził w kółko na środku pokoju. Cały czas czuł na skórze dotyk i pocałunki kapitana. Nie mógł, uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło.

— O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. — mamrotał ciągle do siebie pod nosem. Zatrzymał się, opuszkami palców dotknął swych warg. — Pocałował mnie, całowałem się z... AAA!!! — złapał się za głowę i kucnął, jednocześnie krzycząc. W takiej pozycji zastała go Petra. Chłopak był tak nieobecny, że nie usłyszał jak puka. Gdy usłyszała, krzyk chłopaka bez zastanowienia weszła do pomieszczenia.

— Eren?! Co się stało? — jak tylko zamknęła, drzwi pobiegła do chłopaka i uklęknęła koło niego. Nastolatek niepewnie spojrzał na rudowłosą. Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. — Co się dzieje? Chodź, pomogę ci z tą chustą. — wstała i pociągnęła szmaragdookiego za sobą. Dał jej się poprowadzić, nie protestował. Podeszli do stołu, kobieta odsunęła krzesło i posadziła na nim nastolatka. Zaczęła szukać wsuwek i wyjmować je, które przytrzymują chustę, układając, na stole. — Powiesz mi, co się stało, że krzyczałeś? — łagodnie zapytała, a chłopak spalił buraka po raz kolejny. Kobieta była niemal, pewna co się stało. Czerwone wargi kapitana, usta chłopaka były rozmazane z balsamu a szyja i obojczyki były całe w malinkach. Nie trudno się domyślić. — Chociaż się domyślam. — dodała po chwili.

— To jak się domyślasz, to dlaczego pytasz?

— Nie wiem, może po to, że chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. — przyznała. Skończyła wyjmować wsuwki, zdjęła chustę z głowy Erena i położyła na stoliku. Usiadła na drugie krzesło naprzeciwko, szatyna. — To powiesz mi?

— To tak zawstydzające i osobiste... Ja... Ja... Ja całowałem się z nim, Petro.— Jąkał się, ale w końcu trochę pewniej powiedział. Mówił cichym głosem.

— Nie trudno się domyślić, widząc czerwone usta kapitana. — chłopak z przerażenie spojrzał na nią. — Nie bój się, tylko ja zauważyłam, bo stałam najbliżej. Chłopcy zapewne zachodzą w głowę, co się stało, że wyleciałeś jak błyskawica z pokoju kapitana.

— Ja spanikowałem. Dotarło do mnie, co się działo i do czego mogło dojść. Petra, jakbyś nie przyszła, to na pewno bym skończył z nim w łóżku. A ja... — zawahał się. — Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy. — szepnął.

— Rozumiem. A jak było? Zdradź jakiś szczegóły. Proszę. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa czy kapitan potrafi być czuły. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Wiesz, jak każdy go postrzega. — uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Eren westchnął, wiedział, że nie odpuści, ale również tylko jej mógł to powiedzieć. Ufał jej. Kiwnął głową potwierdzająco. Omega szerzej się uśmiechnęła. — To jak było? Ujawniłeś się? Kto pierwszy kogo pocałował? — zasypywała chłopaka pytaniami.

— Wspaniale. Nie ujawniłem się. Kapitan zaczął.

— Kapitan.

— Tak. W sumie nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Bo ogólnie o co innego chodziło i wybacz Petra, ale ci nie powiem o co... I jakoś tak wyszło. Stał bardzo blisko mnie i nagle pocałował. Jak on całuje, aż dosłownie nogi mi zmiękły. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy mnie na łóżko położył, wszystko dochodziło do mnie jak przez mgłę. Do tej pory czuję jego dotyk i pocałunki na skórze. A później zjawiłaś się ty i szczerze, dziękuję ci za to. Bo jak mówiłem, nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. Potem spanikowałem i uciekłem. — opowiadając to, czuł się straszne zawstydzony. Jakoś mu ulżyło w środku. — Ale czuję się szczęśliwy. Choć nie wiem, co to znaczy. Czy to było jednorazowe? Czy nie?

— Cieszę się. Moim zdaniem, to nie było jednorazowe. Zobaczysz. Głowa do góry. — uśmiechnęła się. Chciała sprawdzić, która jest godzina, ale nie mogła spojrzeć na zegarek, było tak ciemno, a żadna lampa naftowa się nie paliła. Oboje siedzieli po ciemku. Gdy weszła do pokoju nastolatka, to jeszcze nie było aż tak ciemno. Wstała. — Eren, ja będę już szła. Jestem zmęczona ty również. — przytuliła go. — Będzie dobrze. — puściła chłopaka i ruszała w wyjścia. — Dobranoc, Eren. — powiedziała jak była przy drzwiach i po tych słowach już jej nie było.

Czekoladowowłosy siedział jeszcze chwile. Westchnął. Zdjął bransoletki, położył je na stoliku. Wstał i podszedł do lampy naftowej, zapalił ją. Z szafy wziął piżamę i bieliznę i ruszył do łazienki. Lampę postawił na szafce przy umywalce, ubrania położył na przykryciu kosza wiklinowego. Rozebrał się, był samych bokserkach. Przypomniał sobie, że ręcznik jest w pokoju na krześle, poszedł po niego i szybko wrócił do łazienki. Powiesił materiał na miejscu. Zdjął bieliznę i wszedł pod prysznic. Szybko się umył, dzisiejszy dzień był męczący. Zakręcił wodę, wyszedł, wytarł się, założył czystą bieliznę i piżamę. Umył zęby. Gdy skończył, podniósł lampę i poszedł w do pokoju w kierunku łóżka. Lampę postawił na szafce nocnej i ją zgasił. Położył się na posłanie, przykrył kocem i wygodnie się ułożył. Nie zawracał sobie głowy sprzątaniem, rano to zrobi, dziś nadzwyczajnie w świecie nie ma na to siły. Gdy tylko głowa szatyna, spotkała się z poduszką, natychmiast oddał się w ręce Morfeusza.


	13. Rozdział 11

— L-Levi.

— Mhm... Co? — szepnął do ucha nastolatka, delikatnie przygryzł płatek chłopaka. Na co Eren cicho jęknął. Czuł dreszcze przyjemności na całym ciele. Brunet, suną nosem po szyi szatyna, a po chwili zaczął ją całować i ssać.

— L-Levi. — ponowił próbę. — Proszę.

— O co prosisz? — drażnił się z nim. Doskonale wiedział, o co prosił. Chciał, żeby to powiedział. Zaprzestał swoją czynność, podniósł się tak, żeby spojrzeć w te piękne szmaragdowe oczy. Dzieciak miał zamglony wzrok i lekko przymrużone oczy. Twarz zaczerwieniona, delikatnie czerwone i opuchnięte wargi, które były rozkosznie rozchylone i tak kusiły. Kapitan ponownie wpił się w te soczyste i delikatne usta, nastolatka. Eren od razu mu uległ i pozwolił wtargnąć. Pocałunek był namiętni i pełen pasji.

Levi, nie przerywając, wędrował po ciele Erena, dłońmi, które zaraz znalazły się pod bluzką. Przerwał pocałunek tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć odzienie siedemnastolatka. Ponownie się wpił w usta szatyna. Powoli schodził z pocałunkami w dół. Delikatnie całował, ssał, a nawet przygryzał delikatną skórę szmaragdookiego. Dotarł pocałunkami do sutków i odpowiednio się nimi zajął. Przez ten cały czas Eren, pojękiwał albo sapał. Było mu bardzo przyjemnie. Dłonie kurczowo zaciskał na pościeli.

Ackerman, nie zaprzestał swojej wędrówki. Całował, delikatnie umięśniony brzuch Jaegera. Zostawiając ślady po sobie, dotarł do linii bioder młodego mężczyzny. Po raz kolejny zaprzestał czynność, żeby szybko zdjąć spodnie wraz z bielizną swojego kochanka, ukazując męskość nastolatka, który aż się domagał uwagi. Brunet kontynuował, zaprzestaną wędrówkę.

— To o co prosisz? — zapytał seksownym, niskim głosem, między pocałunkami. — Powiedz mi, Eren.

— P-Pros-szę n-nie dr-drażnij się z-ze mną, ah! — mówił między jękami. — Ah! Levi!  
Głośniejszy jęk wyszedł z ust czekoladowowłosego, gdy poczuł usta swego kapitana na swoim członku.

— O Boożżee! Leevi! — krzyknął z rozkoszy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna utrzymywał stały rytm, góra, dół. Zaczął również pracować swoim językiem, co spowodowała jeszcze większą doznanie szatyna. Czuł, że jest blisko spełnienia, gdy miał już dojść...  
Otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się do siadu. Był cały spocony i ciężko oddychał. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Był w swoim pokoju. Sam bez Levia. Odetchną, starał się uspokoić oddech.

— To tylko sen. — wysapał. — Cholerny, mokry sen. Boże... Był taki realny. — spojrzał w dół na swoje krocze, gdzie odznaczyło nabrzmiałą strefę intymną.

— Poważnie? — jęknął. Szybko wstał z łóżka i poszedł prosto do łazienki. Zdjął piżamie i wszedł pod prysznic. Zimna woda ukoiła jego zmysły i unormować oddech. Był zażenowany, że sen tak na niego podziała. Nigdy nie miał żadnego erotycznego snu. A tu proszę, na dodatek w roli głównej z jego kapitanem. W sumie się nie dziwił, w końcu go kochał już tyle czasu, to jego alfa. Nie zaprzecza, że kiedyś by chciał mieć takie zbliżenie, ale również się boi. Boi się ujawnić, zwłaszcza przed ukochaną osobą. To, co zdarzyło się, wczoraj cieszyło szatyna, ale również zrobiło większy mętlik w głowie.

Czy Levi coś czuje do niego? Co to miało znaczyć? Jak ma to odebrać? A może chciał tylko jednorazowo zabawić? Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, Petra i jak za równo Hanji, mówią mu, żeby się ujawnił, że Ackerman go nie odrzuci, że taki nie jest.

Mimo słów nadal się boi.

Nastolatek szybko się umył i wyszedł. Następnie się wytarł, zawiną ręcznik wokół bioder, podszedł, do umywalki i spojrzał w lustro. Dopiero teraz zauważył czerwone ślady, które prowadziły od szyi aż do obojczyków.

— Co do... — przejechał powoli dłonią po skórze i go olśniło. — O MÓJ BOŻE!!! — krzykną, ale zaraz się zarumienił, gdy sobie uświadomił, że to kapitan zostawił dowody, że wczorajszy wieczór nie był snem. — Matko, jak ja wyjdę tak z pokoju. Mikasa przecież mnie zabije.  
Westchnął i zabrał się za mycie zębów, gdy skończył daną czynność. Wyszedł, z łazienki się ubrał, a potem zabrał się za uprzątnięcie bałaganu, który zostawił wieczorom. Jak skończył, spojrzał na zegarek.

Siódma czterdzieści osiem.

Wiedział, że śniadanie będzie dziś o dziewiątej. Zawsze tak jest. Czy po misji lub innych imprezach okolicznościowych, zawsze śniadanie jest później. Ponownie westchnął, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale jak tylko dotknął klamki, natychmiast się zatrzymał. Zawrócił się i podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją szeroko. Szukał coś, czym mógł założyć i ukryć dowody zbrodni z wczoraj. W końcu znalazł w miarę cienki, czerwony szalik i go założył, zamknął drzwiczki i wyszedł z pokoju. Kierował się do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie śniadanie i herbatę. Wiadomo, na pusty żołądek nie przyjmuje się tabletek. Miał w planach zrobić pranie i rozmowę z Hanji.

*****  
_Wiem, że krótki rozdział. Przepraszam, ale jakoś nie mogła nic dalej napisać. Miałam trudności jak ogólnie zakończyć ten rozdział. Następny będzie dłuższy.  
Pozdrawiam._


	14. Rozdział 12

Brązowowłosy siedemnastoletni chłopak szedł korytarzami zamku. Jego celem była kuchnia, chciała zrobić sobie małe śniadanie i herbatę. Nie był głodny, ale musiał zjeść, choć trochę. Nie chciał, żeby, znów się ktoś o niego martwił. Sam czuł się dobrze, co prawda miał nadal problemy z jedzeniem. W ogóle nie czuł głodu. Wiedział, że musi jednak zapewnić pokarm swemu organizmowi i dlatego jadł na siłę. Chciał już wrócić na treningi, miał dosyć bezczynności. Inni trenują, wypełniają swoje obowiązki, a on? Od trzech tygodni odpoczywa. Miał serdecznie dosyć.

W końcu dotarł do swojego celu, gdy miał już wejść, to zamarł w jednym kroku. W kuchni nie siedział kto inny niż Kapitan Levi. Erenowi pojawił się przed oczami obraz z wczorajszej sytuacji. Przełknął ślinę, powoli i cicho się wycofał. Miał szczęście, że brunet siedział zwrócony do niego plecami. Nie był gotowy na konfrontację z przełożonym, nie mógł mu w oczy spojrzeć. Był straszne zawstydzony. Prawda, podobało mu się, było naprawdę przyjemnie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest mu wstyd jak cholera. Gdy tylko skręcił w korytarz, to pędem ruszył do swojego pokoju. Zbliżała się prawie ósma rano, a zamek wyglądał na uśpiony. Żołnierze jeszcze spali.  
Dotarł do pokoju, jak tylko zamknął drzwi, to plecami się o nie oparł, a po chwili osunął na podłogę. Szybko oddychał, serce mu waliło, a policzki piekły. Podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i oparł się czołem na kolana, zamkną oczy. Nadal ciężko oddychał, starał się unormować oddech. Nie wiedział, jak spojrzy na kapitana, doskonale zdawał sprawę, że za każdym razem jak będzie widzieć swojego ukochanego, to przypomni mu się, co zaszło między nimi. Wiedział, że musi się ogarnąć, że tak nie może być. Musi się normalnie zachowywać, ale łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić.

Udało mu się uspokoić oddech, wstał i podszedł do szafki nocnej, wyją leki i witaminy. Przygotował odpowiednią ilość tabletek, a resztę schował. Wziął kubek, który stał na szafce nocnej i skierował się do łazienki. Tam dokładnie umył naczynie, napełnił go wodą i popił tabletki, po raz kolejny umył kubek i odstawił go do góry dnem na umywalce. Z szafki pod umywalką, wziął rozcieńczone mydło, które służy do prania. Jeszcze zarzucił na ramie ręcznik i skierował się do pokoju. Koło stolika stała miska z ubraniami do prania. Wrzucił tam płyn, podniósł miskę i po chwili wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ruszył na tyły zamku, gdzie stały specjalne duże drewniane miski, przeznaczona do prania. Zara koło nich była studnia, a nieopodal znajdowały się wieszaki na pranie.

Zamek dopiero się budził. Eren spotkał już kilku żołnierzy, ale nadal było cicho i spokojnie. Szatyn pokonał dość odcinek z pokoju do podwórka. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, podstawił miskę. Podszedł do studni i zabrał się za nabieranie wody, którą zaraz wlał do jednej z drewnianych naczyń. Tę czynność powtórzył jeszcze z sześć razy. Nalał mydło, zamieszał wodę ręką i wytarł się ręcznikiem i położył go na ławce, która stała zaraz koło studni. Zdjął buty, podwinął spodnie do kolan i wszedł do miski. Zaczął powoli ugniatać ubrania. Z każdym ruchem woda coraz bardziej się pieni. Nie spieszył się, robił to powoli, ale dokładnie. Lubił robić pranie. Dla wielu żołnierzy robienie prania było jak kara, ale nie dla Erena. Odpręża go to, zapewne jest to spowodowane jego drugą płcią. Jako omega, lubił porządek.

Jego matka, zawsze mu powtarzała, że trzeba dbać o rzeczy, żeby zawsze, było czysto i ładnie. Uczyła go gotować, sprzątać, robić zakupy. Wszystko, co może mu się przydać, gdy będzie miał własną rodzinę. Choć Eren, wątpił, nie łudził się, że kiedyś będzie miał taki przywilej. Bo kto go zechce? Potwora, odmieńca i dziwaka. Właśnie tak o sobie myślał. Pamiętał, jak było, zanim ubłagał ojca o zioła maskujące zapach. Wszyscy wytykali go palcami, każdy się na niego patrzył, jakby był rzadkim zwierzęciem w zoo. Doskonale rozumiał, że jest męską omegą od ponad stu lat. Chciał mieć rodzinę i to bardzo, ale się pogodził już faktem, że nie dane będzie mu. Nigdy nie myślał, że znajdzie partnera więzi, swoje mate. W dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jego omega, wyła i krzyczała głośno w głowie szatyna. Codziennie odczuwa, że wyrywa się do swojej alfy. Zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale wiedział, że musi siedzieć cicho. Starał się robić wszystko dobrze, żeby kapitan nie musiał się wstydzić i denerwować. Podświadomie, chciał zadowolić swojego partnera.

Westchnął.

Miał mętlik w głowie, chciał się ujawnić, ale strach przed odrzuceniem i wyśmianiem, był silniejszy. Sam nie wiedział, ile jeszcze tak wytrzyma. Czytał książki i wiedział, jak może skończyć, ale co za różnica. Jak nie zje go tytan, to umrze z tęsknoty. Jego omega, była bardzo oburzona na nastolatka, ale jej nie słuchał. Robił, co uważa za słuszne. Potrząsnął głową, aby odgonić myśli. Nie chciał, już o tym myśleć. Zaczął cichutko śpiewać. Nie wie, ile czasu minęło, ale jak uznał, że ubrania są już czyste. Sięgnął po ręcznik, wytarł jedną nogę, szybko, podskoczył do ławki i usiadł. Wytarł drugą nogę. Opuścił nogawkę, założył but. Ponownie wytarł prawą nogę i uczynił to samo co z lewą. Nie zabrudził stopy, wołków rosła gęsta trawa. Ręcznik wrzucił do wody i uprał go ręcznie. Zaraz obszedł drewniane naczynie i wyciągną specjalny korek, żeby woda mogła wypłynąć. Skierował się do studni, zaczął ponownie nabierać wodę i wlewać do drugiego naczynia. Mokre ubrania, przełożył do czystej wody w celu wypłukania ich, dosypał jeszcze zioła, które miał w kieszeni. Była to mieszanka kwiatów konwalii z zieloną herbatą. W ten sposób ubrania będą ładnie pachnieć. Kucnął i zaczął płukać ubrania. Gdy w końcu skończył, to również tyją korek i wycisną rzeczy, odłożył jej do swojej miski. Wziął metalowe naczynie i skierował się do wieszaków. Nie śpieszył się, cały czas sobie śpiewał pod nosem i zawieszał ubrania na sznurek. Nie wiedział, ile dokładnie zajęło mu pranie i wieszanie, ale jeżeli miał zgadywać po słońcu, to dochodziła godzina dwunasta.

— Eren. — na dźwięk swojego imienia, podskoczył. Odkręcił się w stronę głosu. Cztery kroki dalej, stał blond chłopak z niebieskimi oczami. — Przez cały czas, tu byłeś?

— Armin. Tak, jak widać, robiłem pranie. Coś się stało?

— W sumie to nie, ale nie było cię na śniadaniu i Mikasa wszędzie cię szuka... Um... Eren? Po co ci ten szalik?

— Jadłem rano. — skłamał. Nie lubił tego robić, ale też nie chciał martwić swoich przyjaciół. — Trochę boli mnie gardło. Jak tylko skończę, to idę do Hanji.

— Aha... Minąłem się z nią, jak tu szedłem. Jest u siebie w laboratorium. — rzekł młody alfa. Szatyn się uśmiechnął i podziękował. Właśnie skończył wieszać swoje rzeczy, zgarnął miskę i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Szli razem, rozmawiali na luźne tematy. Armin przyglądał się przyjacielowi. Eren był chudszy bledszy niż zazwyczaj, ale wyglądał lepiej niż parę tygodni temu. Wahał się, żeby zadać pytanie, nie był pewien czy wypada. Mimo że byli przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa, to szanował prywatność omegi.

— Eren. — zaczął niepewnie.

— Tak?

— Mam pytanie, ale ono jest bardziej prywatne.

— Śmiało pytaj.

— Wiem, że masz. — cicho zaczął. — Partnera i zastanawia nie czy się ujawniłeś? Bo wiesz? Wyglądasz inaczej. Schudłeś i jesteś blady, ale wyglądasz lepiej, niż miesiąc temu... I zastanawia mnie, czy twoja zmiana ma coś wspólnego z alfą. — skończył, się czerwieniąc. Dla niego takie pytania były bardzo niezręczne i osobiste. Eren słabo się uśmiechnął i spuścił głowę.

— Nie Armin, nie ujawniłem się. — odpowiedział spokojnie. — I nie zamierzam.

— To, jak?

— Tabletki. Hanji, przepisała mi sporo witamin i leków, które jak widać, pomogły mi.

— Wiesz, że one długo ci nie pomogą?

— Wiem, przyjacielu, wiem.

— I mimo tego, nie zamierzasz się ujawnić?

— Tak. — szept wyszedł z jego ust. Blond alfa tylko przyglądał się brązowowłosej omedze. Nie wiedział, jak może jeszcze dotrzeć do chłopaka.

— Armin, czy mogę mieć prośbę? — z wahaniem zapytał. Niebieskooki kiwnął głową potwierdzająco. — Cz... Czy mógłbyś wziąć tę miskę i zanieść ją do łazienki w moim pokoju? Gardło zaczyna mnie bardziej boleć i chce nie dopuścić do dalszej infekcji. — to był tylko pretekst, było mu strasznie głupio, że tak okłamał i wykorzystał przyjaciela, ale atmosfera zaczęła robić się niezręczna. Chciał się jak najszybciej uciec, nie wiedział, ile wytrzyma, bez wybuchu. Te tematy, zaczęły bardzo go drażnić. Doskonale zdawał sobie z ryzyka, ale każdy traktował go jak dziecko i w kółko tłumaczyli, jedno i to samo.

— Tak, nie ma problemu. — uśmiechnął się. — A ty szybko leć do Hanji, niech cię zbada.

— Dziękuję. — podał metalowe naczynie chłopakowi i szybko ruszył do laboratorium. 

*****

Stał od kilku minut przed drzwiami do laboratorium Hanji Zoe. Miał opory, żeby zapukać. Chciał porozmawiać, ale szatynka jest tak nieprzewidywalna, że nie wiadomo jak może obrót wziąć rozmowa i jak się może zakończyć spotkanie. Zwłaszcza że czterooka jest w laboratorium, nie w gabinecie. Tu może się wszystko zdarzyć. Gdy w końcu zebrał się na zapukanie, usłyszał zza drzwi donośny dźwięk, jakby coś wybuchło. Bez zastanowienia, szybko wszedł i spotkał się ze ścianą gęstego dymu. W środku pomieszczenia było słychać kaszel bety.

— Hanji?! — krzyknął.

— Jestem... Cała... Cholera. — zaniosła się kaszlem. Na czworakach wyszła z laboratorium. Eren, podał jej rękę, którą chwyciła z dźwięcznością. Pomógł jej się podnieść, a sam zakrył usta i nos, szalikiem i szybko ruszył do okien, które otworzył na oścież, a po chwili wyszedł na korytarz. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, oparł się ścianę. Szatynka, również się o nią się opierała. — Dziękuję, Eren. — wysapała. Była czerwona i ciężko oddychała przez kaszel. Twarz miała brudną, jak i kitel. Wzięła jeszcze trzy głębokie wdechy i w końcu unormował się jej oddech.  
Oczy nadal jej łzawiły. Zdjęła okulary, żeby zaraz zetrzeć łzy.

— Co to było? — zapytał szmaragdooki.

— Aaa.— machnęła lekceważąco ręką. — Próbowałam zrobić nowy lek, ale pomyliła widocznie proporcje i po chwili wybuchło. — kaszlnęła. — A ciebie, co sprowadza?

— Chciałem porozmawiać. — powiedział cicho, spuścił głowę w dół.

— Ale?

— To nie miejsce. — spojrzał na betę. — Czy możemy przejść do twojego gabinetu?  
Brązowowłosa kobieta kiwnęła głową, Po tym znaku, oboje ruszyli korytarzem. Nie czekali na nikogo, wiedzieli, że nikt nie przyjdzie sprawdzić, co się stało. Każdy doskonale, wiedział, że to dzieło Hanji. Było normą, że przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu, coś wysadza. Jej rekord było dziesięć wybuchów w ciągu półtora tygodnia. Wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni, no może prócz nowych kadetów.

Szli w milczeniu. W miarę szybko pokonali odcinek do gabinetu. Gdy dotarli już do celu, Zoe gestem ręki pokazała Erenowi, żeby usiadł. Sama usadowiła się na fotelu za biurkiem. Gabinet Hanji wyglądało jak jedno, wielkie pobojowisko, wszędzie leżały kartki. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Okno po prawej, po lewej biblioteczka, która była zapełniona, po brzegi książkami. Na samym środku stało biurko, a przed nim dwa krzesła. Nie było, żadnych dodatków. Jeżeli miałoby się porównać laboratorium a gabinet, to drugie z porównaniem z pierwszym wygląda schludnie, tu przynajmniej na podłodze nie leżały kartki.

Szatynka zakaszlała i poprawiła jeszcze okulary. Wygodnie usiadł i patrzyła wyczekująco na chłopaka. Natomiast nastolatek, był trochę speszony. Ostatni temat zostawi na koniec, ten najbardziej krępujący dla niego.

— To więc. — zaczął.— Chce wrócić na treningi.

— Dobrze, ale najpierw muszę cię zbadać i ocenić twój stan fizyczny i psychiczny. — spokojnie powiedziała, a Eren w duchu jęknął, nie podobało mu się to. Aczkolwiek, wiedział, że bez tych badań się nie obędzie. — Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze, naprawdę dobrze.

— Wyglądasz lepiej niż te trzy tygodnie temu. Bierzesz regularnie tabletki, które ci zaleciłam?

— Tak.

— Ok, to kiedy chcesz zrobić badania. — zapytał kobieta.

— Noo... — zaczął nieśmiało, właśnie musi poruszyć dla niego wstydliwy temat. — Po gorące.

— A kiedy ma się zacząć?

— Za trzy dni... Hanji? Czy mogę mieć do prośbę? — zapytał nieśmiało.

— Jaką? — była ciekawa, o co chce poprosić. Dokładnie lustrowała chłopaka, nie umknął jej uwadze czerwony szali. Była ciekawa, po co mu, skoro jest tak gorąco. Postanowiła na razie nie wnikać. — Mów śmiało.

— Czy... Czy masz możliwość, żeby załatwić mi wyjazd na tydzień? Bo wiesz... Chciałem spędzić tę gorączkę z dala od zamku.

— Od zamku? — uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. — Raczej od kurdupla.

— Hanji! — krzyknął cały czerwony. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak kapitan usłyszy, jak go nazywasz. To zapewnię ci, się oberwie. Wiesz, jaki on jest. Igrasz z ogniem, Hanji. Ja wiem, że się przyjaźnicie, ale każdy ma swoje granice cierpliwości. I nie mylisz się. Nie ujawniłem się i nie zamierzam.

Brązowowłosa kobieta westchnęła z rezygnacją. Nikt nie jest tak uparty, niż ten dzieciak. Bardzo lubiła chłopaka. Oparł się o oparcie fotela. Patrzyła na chłopaka, można powiedzieć, że był dla niej prawie jak syn. Szatyn również się wyprostował. Gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, była nim zafascynowana, chciała się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć i robiła mnóstwo eksperymentów. Chciała poznać moce chłopaka tytana. Z czasem, zaczęła postrzegać Erena, jak zwykłego nastolatka i polubiła go. Chciał go chronić i opiekować się, jak był ranny lub działa się jakaś krzywa, bardzo się martwiła tedy. Chce dla niego jak najlepiej.

— Dobra, porozmawiam z Erwinem i załatwię, co trzeba. Jak będę coś wiedzieć, to dam ci znać.

— Dziękuję. W razie czego to Mikasa może z nami jechać.


	15. Rozdział 13

Ból.

Przeszywający ból, odczuwalny w całym ciele, a największe ognisko znajduje się w podbrzuszu. Ból, który nasila się z każdą godziną. Jakby milion igieł wbija się w skórę i nic nie przynosi ukojenia. Skóra tak wrażliwa, że każdy dotyk tylko pogłębia intensywność bólu. Najbardziej jest wrażliwa dolna partia ciała.

Gorączka.

Wręcz upał. Odczuwalny upał jest na całym ciele oraz największy ośrodek gorąca znajduję się w podbrzuszu. Ciało swędzi i piecze, że ma się ochotę zerwać każdy milimetr skóry. Gorączka jest tak wysoka i do niewytrzymania w takim stopniu, że nawet lodowata kąpiel nie pomaga za bardzo. Owszem przyniesie nikłe ukojenie, ale tylko na kilka minut.

Podniecenie.

Nieustanne odczuwanie podniecenia a wręcz żądza i ciągła erekcja, która przynosi niesamowity ból. Zimne okłady pomagały tylko trochę. Odczuwalna pusta i ciągła chęć, bycia wypełnionym.

Tak właśnie się czuł siedemnastoletni chłopak o szmaragdowych oczach. Jego gorączka zawsze były koszmarem, a odkąd spotkał swojego mate, to upał stał się intensywniejszy. Leżał na łóżku w pokoju, w domku jednorodzinnego w środku lasu. Drewniany domek jednopiętrowy. Skromnie umeblowany. Na dole był stół z krzesłami i piecem, kilka szafek. Na piętrze znajdowały się dwa pokoje i łazienka. W pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się chłopak, stało łóżko przy oknie, które było szczelnie zamknięte. Zara koło łóżka mały stolik i naprzeciw szafa.  
Ciało błyszczało od potu. Marzył o swojej alfie. Chciał, żeby był. Chciał, żeby się nim zajął. Chciał oddać swoje dziewictwo tylko mu. Chciał zostać wypełnionym jego nasieniem. Chciał być oznaczony jako jego omega, chciał. Tak bardzo tego pragnął, ale niestety nie było to możliwe. I doskonale wiedział, że to była jego wina. Wiedział, że Levi nie wie, że są partnerami i dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko wyłącznie przez niego. Ledwo wytrzymywał już swoje upały od ponad roku, a ostatnia sytuacji z kapitanem sprawiła, że Eren miał mętlik w głowie. Cały czas wahał się, czy powinien się ujawnić. Myślał o pocałunku, dotyku. Ręce bruneta były zimne, ale miękkie.

Nastolatek warknął z frustracji i przekręcił się na brzuch w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tarcia. Eren był niewinny w każdym możliwym stopniu. Był tak niewinny, że nigdy się nie dotknął. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie próbował tego robić, ale za każdym razem nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. To było tak, jakby była jakaś blokada. Tak, że nie mógł tego zignorować.

— Levi. — szepnął.

Tęsknił za brunetem. Bardzo za nim tęsknił. Łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach. Pragną go zobaczyć i znów poczuć jego zapach. Jego kobaltowe oczy, kruczoczarne włosy, albinosową skórę. Chciał jeszcze raz skosztować tych zimnych i szorstkich, ale delikatnych warg. Nie wątpił, że ma bardzo atrakcyjną alfę. Miał i nie miał. Omega jęknęła z rozpaczy.

Był zły na siebie i za ten cholerny mętlik, który ma w głowie.

Powoli wstał z łóżka. Mimo bólu podszedł do wiadra z wodą, które stało koło drzwi. Mikasa zostawił tam dla niego. Wziął szmatek z wody, wykręcił ją i zaczął się wycierać. Nawet to sprawiał ból, mimo że woda była zimna. Otarł twarz z łez. Nienawidził mieć gorączki, zawsze wtedy miał huśtawkę nastroju. Skończywszy się przemywać, wrócił do łóżka. Nie zawracając sobie głowy wycieraniem — Chciał szybko się położyć. Po nogach znów mu ciekł śluz. Miał już serdecznie dosyć, a to dopiero był trzeci dzień gorączki.

*****

— Dobrze, że jesteś. — odezwał się wysoka blond włosa alfa.

Niższy mężczyzna wszedł bez słowa do gabinetu dowódcy i usiadł koło biurka. Erwin stał przy barku. Wziął szklanki i nalał bursztynową ciecz, którą zaraz podał kapitanowi i sam zajął miejsce naprzeciw — bruneta.

— Gadaj, co znów.

Levi wiedział, że coś się święci. Intuicja mu to mówiła, a nigdy się nie myliła. Poza tym, niebieskooki, zawsze, kiedy chciał powiadomić o złych lub nieprzyjemnych wiadomościach. Stawiał od razu szklankę wykwintnego alkoholu.

Smith westchnął, przypuszczał, jak może zareagować Ackerman na wiadomość, którą mu przekaże. Wziął łyka trunku. Ponownie westchnął.

— Jesteśmy zaproszeni na bankiet. — w końcu się odezwał.

— My? — zapytał jeszcze spokojnie czarnowłosa alfa.

— Tak, czyli cały korpus. — zamilkł. Uważnie przyglądał się kobaltowookiemu. Widział, że mężczyzna, zacisnął mocno szczękę. Oparł się o fotel, w ręku trzymał szklankę, upił kolejny łyk. Trzymając, naczynie kontynuował — Jest wyprawiany bankiet z okazji rocznicy, koronacji królowej. Levi, wiem, że nie cierpisz takich imprez, ale tam musisz być. Musimy, wszyscy się zjawić. Zwłaszcza że to my, a większości ty przyczyniłeś się, że Historia została królową.

— Tch. — prychnął kapitan. Wziął do ręki szklankę, która do tej pory stała nienaruszona i szybko przechylił naczynie. Jednym łykiem wypił całą zawartość. — Nie będę tańczyć ani cokolwiek innego robić. — warknął. Wstał i bez słowa wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami za sobą.

— Zareagował lepiej niż, przypuszczałem. — mruknął do siebie Erwin.

***

— Eren! — krzyknęła, rudowłosa omega. Gdy zobaczyła nastolatka, od razu ruszyła w jego stronę. Objęła go mocno. Nie pozostał dłużny i również przytulił niższą kobietę. Można było wyczuć od dziewczyny troskę. — Tęskniłam za tobą. — powiedziała spokojnie. Zawsze była troskliwa i opiekuńcza, a w szczególności do młodej omegi. Po chwili puściła chłopaka i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. W oczach bursztynookiej można było zauważyć zmartwienie. — Eren, czy wszystko w porządku? Dobrze, się czujesz?

— Tak. Zmęczony, ale jest dobrze.

— Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Jesteś strasznie blady.

— Tak. — delikatny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy szatyna. Dyskretnie się rozejrzał. Stali na głównym dziedzińcu. Gdy się upewnił, że nikogo nie ma. Mógł rozmawiać, bez obawy. Spojrzał ponownie na Rall — Ten upał był najgorszy, jaki miałem. Jestem zmęczony, ale czuję się dobrze.

— Rozumiem. Chodź. — chwyciła rękę nastolatka i pociągnęła go za sobą — Wszyscy są na obiedzie.

— Petra. — jęknął. — Ja... — niedane było mu dokończyć.

— Eren. Wiem, ale proszę. Zjedz choć trochę. — przystanęli. Kobieta spojrzała w jego szmaragdowe oczy. — Proszę. Musisz coś jeść. Siądź dziś ze mną, dobrze? Proszę, Eren.  
Mówiła łagodnie, cały czas patrząc w jego piękne tęczówki. Pół tytan westchnął.

— Dobrze. — odpowiedział z rezygnacją.

Po chwili ruszyli w stronę stołówki. Zamek wydawał się opuszczony. Jedynym znakiem, że miejsce jest używane i zamieszkane, świadczył o tym porządek. Było nieskazitelnie czysto. Brak kurzu. Brak pajęczyn i innych oznak brudu.

Słyszeli tylko odgłosy własnych kroków. Petra zaśmiała się pod nosem, jak sobie przypomniała pewną sytuację, która zdarzyła się dwa dni temu.

— Wiesz, Eren. — zaczęła dziewczyna.

— Tak?

— Kapitan ucieszy się z twojego powrotu.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz? — zapytał z ciekawością. Spojrzał na nią. Petra, patrzyła przed siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Bo widzisz... Bardzo się zdenerwował, jak dowiedział się, że wyjechałeś.

— Dlaczego? Przecież wie, że każdego miesiąca, przez tydzień mnie nie ma. Przecież wie, że ''pomagam Mikasie w upale''. — podnoś ręce i zrobił w powietrzu znak cudzysłów, gdy wypowiadał zdanie. Rall prychnęła pod nosem rozbawiona.

— Oj, Eren. I w tym sęk. Nie wie.

— Ale jak to?! — krzyknął w szoku i przystanął. Zaczął żywo gestykulować. — Jak to możliwe, że... Że nie wie. Przecież jest moim przełożonym i... I musi o tym wiedzieć. — w połowie zdania, uspokoił głos. Nadal był w szoku. — To czeka mnie kara. — jęknął załamany.

— Spokojnie, Eren. Już wie. — uspokoiła chłopaka. Omega złapała ponownie rękę nastolatka. Chciała w ten sposób dać mu otuchy. Pokazać, że będzie dobrze. Ruszyli ponownie do stołówki.

— Nie ukarze cię, chyba.

— Chyba?... Powiedz mi lepiej, jak to było, że nie wiedział do tej pory.

— Na to wychodzi, że jesteście bardzo zsynchronizowani. A dokładnie mówiąc, wasze ruje. Zawsze jak ty masz mieć, to i kapitan ma. Zawsze. Ty wyjeżdżasz z samego rana, a on przed tobą późnym wieczorem czy nocą. I zawsze wraca w dniu, jak już ci się skończyła gorączka. Tylko do tej pory byłeś w kwaterze. Tym razem wjechałeś, a los tak chciał, że kapitan wrócił o dziwo wcześniej. Dokładnie trzy dni temu, wieczorem.

— Ale to nawet tydzień nie minął. — stwierdził zdziwionym tonem czekoladowowłosa omega.

— No właśnie — niemal krzyknęła. — I wyobraź sobie, jak się dowiedział, że ciebie nie ma oraz Hanji. To zrobił taką awanturę dowódcy. Cały zamek słyszał jego krzyki. Mówił coś w tym stylu '' Ta okularnica na pewno wykorzysta sytuację i zrobi na nim eksperyment''. — próbowała naśladować ton mówienia bruneta, co jej za dobrze nie wychodziło. — I kapitan, żeby wyładować swoją złość. Zagonił cały korpus do gruntownego sprzątania. Generałowi też się nie upiekło, został również zagoniony do roboty i jeszcze szmatą po głowie oberwał. To był zabawny widok. — wytarła łzę, która się pojawiła. Tak, Petra uważała to za zabawne. Widziała, jak kobaltooki zdzielił Smitha.

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo doszli na miejsce. Rudowłosa puściła rękę i weszli do środka. Eren zauważył swoich przyjaciół przy ich stoliku. Mikasa też już siedziała na swoich stałym miejscu. Omegi podeszły po swoją porcję i skierowali się do stolika, przy którym zawsze — siedział Oddział Specjalny.

Jego oddział.

Chłopak wahał się, czy nie powinien jednak zawrócić do swoich znajomych, ale obiecał rudowłosej, że usiądzie z nią. A on zawsze, dotrzymywał obietnic. Nie ważne, jaka by była.

Z westchnięciem zajął miejsce obok starszej omegi.

— Nie pomyliłeś miejsc, szczeniaku? — zapytała alfa. Zanim siedemnastolatek zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwała się bursztynooka omega.

— Nie czepiaj się go, kochanie. — niewinnie się uśmiechnęła do swojego partnera. Już się nie ukrywali. Cały ich oddział wiedział. — Eren usiadł tu na moją prośbę. — spojrzała porozumiewawczo na resztę. Nastolatek tego nie widział, bo tylko jak się odezwał Bozad, to spuścił wzrok na miskę przed nim. — Chciałam, żeby zjadł ze mną. Eren. — tu zwróciła się do młodszego mężczyzny. Szmaragdooki niepewnie spojrzał na kobietę. — Nie przejmuj się tym gburem. Możesz tu siedzieć, nikomu nie przeszkadzasz. Prawda chłopaki. — spojrzała na resztę osób, a w jej ślady poszedł szatyn. Patrzył niepewnie na wszystkich. Uśmiechali się do niego.

— Oczywiście, że nie mamy nic przeciwko. — odezwał się blond włosa alfa. — Petra ma rację. I jeżeli kiedyś będziesz chciał z nami usiąść, to nie wahaj się. Jesteś częścią oddziału, naszej małej rodziny. Nie zapominaj o tym. — Eldo puścił oczko do chłopaka. Jaegerowi na słowa mężczyzny, zrobiło się ciepło w środku. Mimo że był w oddziale tak długo. To nigdy nie czuł się w pełni akceptowany. Na samym początku, przez bardzo długi czas. Wszyscy z oddziału podchodzili z dystansem do Erena, ale teraz ufali mu na tyle, by powierzyć własne życie. Był częścią rodziny.

Obiad mijał w miłej i spokojnej atmosferze. Rozmawiali i się śmiali. Było przyjemnie. W pewnym momencie podeszła Hanji i poinformowała ich, że wieczorem, gdy się ściemni — będzie ognisko. Poprosiła również o przekazanie wiadomości, osobom, które spotkają. Ucieszyli się i powiedzieli, że będą, no prócz Erena. Nastolatek odczuwał nadal skutki po gorączce, marzył tylko o łóżku i śnie. Omega i beta to zrozumiały i nie naciskali. Był to niecodzienny widok, bo przecież Zoe nie naciskała, jak to możliwe? Ona, zawsze, ale to zawsze, namawiała każdego do udziału w imprezie. Nawet Levi jej ulegał, tylko po to, żeby nie słuchać jej jęczenia i ciągłego ''Leeevvvviiiii''. Oddział był w szoku. Szatynka się tym nie przejęła i odeszła dalej do innego stolika. Po odejściu zapanowała przyjemna cisza. Ciemno blond włosa alfa, która miała podobne podcięcie do Kapitana Ackermana, zastanawiał się, jak mógłby trochę dogryźć młodemu, aż tu zaświtało mu w głowie i w końcu przerwał ciszę.

— To co, szczeniaku? Cicha woda z ciebie, co? — na jego twarz gościł złośliwy uśmieszek. Eren co dopiero zdążył włożyć łyżkę do buzi i tylko zaprzestał jedzenie, jak odezwał się Oluo. Spojrzał na starszą alfę z niezrozumianym spojrzeniem. Był zdezorientowany, nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. 

— Co tak patrzysz? Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi.

— Ale jak naprawdę, nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. — spokojnie odpowiedział. Pozostałe osoby, także przestały konsumować i słuchali ich rozmowy.

— Jak to nie? Przecież spędziłeś tydzień na pomaganiu omedze w upale. Pewnie jakaś alfa dałaby wszystko, żeby być na twoim miejscu.

Nastolatek zakrztusił się powietrzem. Petra poklepała go w plecy i spojrzała zła na swoją alfę. Ten nic sobie tego nie robił, lubił dokuczać szczeniakowi. Eren w końcu odkaszlnął. Był cały czerwony. Spojrzał z powrotem na rozmówcę. W jego szmaragdowych tęczówkach tworzyły się łzy.

— Co?! T... T... To, to nie tak! — jąkał się spanikowany. Był zażenowany. — Ni... Nie pomagałem w te... Ten sposób...

— Och, na pewno. Nie ma, co się wstydzić. To, że sobie po ru... — nie dokończył, bo rudowłosa omega kopnęła go. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, to miała wolną drogę na ukaranie, swojego głupiego partnera. Bozad przygryzł sobie język, tak mocno, że zaczął krwawić, dość obficie.  
Młoda omega nie wytrzymała. Wybiegł ze stołówki z płaczem. Bolało go te słowa i to bardzo. Nie zwracał uwagi, nic się nie liczyło. Patrzył tylko przed siebie, chciał jak najszybciej wyjść. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że kogoś potrącił. Biegł dalej.

— Jesteś idiotą. — warknęła Rall. Wstała.— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia i pleciesz głupoty. Masz prawie trzydziestkę na karku, a zachowujesz się jak gówniarz. Ogarnij się!— po tych słowach odeszła za chłopakiem. Nie chciała zostawić go samego.

— Petra ma racje, przesadziłeś. — odezwał się Gunther.

— Racja, przesadziłeś. Zapomniałeś, że Eren ma problemy zdrowotne? I...

— Oi, co to się wyprawia do cholery? — Trzej mężczyźni zamarli i spojrzeli w kierunku głosu. Stał przed nimi ich kapitan. — Odpowiadać. Dlaczego ten szczyl wyleciał tak szybko i jeszcze nie patrzył, na kogo wpada? Co do diabła znów odwalił? — warknął. Eldo wszystko mu opowiedział ze szczegółami. Ackerman patrzył groźnie na swojego podwładnego. Tamten wiedział, że ma już przechlapane. — Bozad. — powiedział niskim groźnym tonem, a wzrok mógł zabić. Levi, jak zwracał się do kogoś po nazwisku, to było wiadomo, że ta osoba ma przesrane. Starsza alfa przełknął głośno ślinę. — Doskonale wiesz, jakie są te pierdolone zasady. Nie toleruję dokuczania w swoim oddziale. Nie życzę sobie, żadnych jebanych kłótni. Gówno mnie obchodzi twoja duma. Masz pójść przeprosić bachora i za karę sprzątasz jebaną piwnice. Na błysk! I stajnie! I zrób ze sobą porządek, to obrzydliwe.

— Tak jest! — wstał i zasalutował. Wiedział, że nie ma co się sprzeczać i tak by nie wygrał, a byłoby gorzej.

— Tch. — odszedł od swojego oddziału. Cały czas miał przed oczami, zapłakane oczy dzieciaka. Choć na widok łez chłopaka, coś go ścisnęło w sercu, to nie zaprzeczył, że oczy wyglądały pięknie. Szmaragdowy kolor, otoczkom gęstych, czarnych rzęs. Wydobywające się łzy, wyglądały jak cieknący diament.

Ponownie prychnął pod nosem i ruszył w kierunku dachu. Coś mówiło mu, że tam właśnie jest jego dzieciak.

Jego dzieciak?

Tak. Jego. Zdecydowanie jego dzieciak.


	16. Rozdział 14

Kapitan Levi Ackerman nie należał do cierpliwych osób. Każdy ma swoje granice. U bruneta ta granica została przekroczona, gdy wszedł po raz trzeci na dach i nie zastał tam pewnego bachora. Okazało się, że zamek został tak zbudowany, że miał sześć wyjść. Co za tym idzie. Było sześć różnych dachów. Zawsze był opanowany i trzymał swoje emocje pod maską obojętności. Miał nerwy ze stali, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Potrafił myśleć logicznie w najniebezpieczniejszych okolicznościach. Swoją inteligencją dorównywał, a nawet możliwe i że przewyższył, Dowódcę Zwiadowców. Był uważany za geniusza. Sama Hanji Zoe, beta i szalony naukowiec, również nie grzeszyła inteligencją, nie w taki stopniu co dwie alfy. Zawsze — podziwiała umysł bruneta, bardziej niż blondyna. Ackerman nie chciał zostać dowódcą po Erwinie. Dla niego jest to upierdliwe i jeszcze więcej papierkowej roboty, której nienawidzi.  
Alfa szła krętymi schodami w najwyższej wieży, gdzie jest kolejne wyjście na zewnątrz. Był bardzo zirytowany. Swoim szybkim chodem doszedł szybko do celu. Gdy tylko ujrzał osobę, której szukał, wszystkie złe emocje wyparowały. Przystanął. Siedział tam, przy murku, który zabezpieczał przed spadnięciem. Nogi miał podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej, a czoło opierał o kolana. Słyszał, jak dzieciak szlochał. Coś cisnęło się wewnątrz bruneta. Czy to było w sercu? Nie mógł znieść widoku zapłakanego bachora. Już dawno sobie uświadomił, że chłopak jest dla niego ważny i to bardzo. Nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, ale wiedział, że chce tego bachora o włosach jak czekolada, oczach jak szmaragd, szczupłej sylwetce, zgrabnym nosku i pełnych, lekko różowych, ustach.

Podszedł do siedemnastolatka i przykucnął przed nim. Położył dłoń, na głowie chłopaka. Poczuł — jak drgnął. Eren niepewnie podusił głowę, gdy zobaczył, że to jego ukochana alfa trochę się rozluźnił. Miał czerwone od płaczu, a w oczach nadal czaiły się łzy, które spływały po bladych policzkach. Levi patrzył ze spokojem. Mimo że miał na sobie maskę obojętności. Omega umiała czytać z jego spojrzenia. Widział w nich troskę i chęć pocieszenia oraz smutek. Brunet wiedział, że szczyl jest wrażliwy. Zdążył to zauważyć. Choć szatyn usilnie starał się to ukryć. Kapitan zabrał rękę z głowy Erena i złapał w obie, swoje dłonie, policzki chłopaka. Kciukami, powoli starł łzy. W pewnym momencie przysunął się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole nastolatka. Chciał w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy, pokazać, że ma w nim wsparcie, bo słowami nie umiał tego ująć. Nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu. Uwolnił swoje uspokajające feromony z nadzieją, że to pomoże.

Młoda omega nie wytrzymała. Rzucił się w ramiona alfy i zaczął płakać na ramieniu. Levi na nagły ruch chłopaka poleciał na tyłek. To nie był bolesny upadek. Kobaltookiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Przytulił go mocniej. Jedną rękę położył na głowie, a drugą na plecach. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że ma zasmarkaną koszulę. Nie przeszkadzał mu dotyk. Nie czuł obrzydzenia. Czuł, że właśnie trzyma w ramionach cały swój świat. I nie chciał go puścić.

Siedzieli w ciszy, przytuleni. Płacz zamienił się w szloch. Szloch w łkanie, aż w końcu się uspokoił. Nie wiedzieli — ile czasu spędził, na wieży. Słońce, powoli, zmierzało ku horyzontowi. Błękit zmienił się w czerwień i pomarańcz, a nawet powoli w granat. Nie ruszyli się. Nie zmienili pozycji. Oboje się napawali boskością drugiej osoby.

— Przepraszam. — Eren odezwał się jako pierwszy. Z niechęcią uwolnił się od ramion alfy. Czuł się zawstydzony. Pociągnął nosem i ręką wytarł twarz.

— Za co? — spytał zdziwiony, Levi. Nie spodziewał się takich słów. — Nie masz, za co przepraszać. — sięgnął po chusteczkę, którą miał w kieszeni. Podał ją mu.

— Dziękuję. — przyjął rzecz. Otarł resztę łez. — Zamoczyłem i zabrudziłem twoją koszulę, kapitanie. — nieśmiało powiedział. Ackerman prychnął rozbawiony. Widział zawstydzenie w oczach młodszego. Na policzkach widniał lekki róż.

— Głupek. — odparł. — Lepiej ci?

— Nie wiem, nie umiem powiedzieć. — mówił ze smutkiem, który było słychać głosie. Spuścił wzrok na kolana. Levi wstał, przeszedł pod murek i siadł tak, że opierał się plecami, a nogi były wyprostowane. Eren śledził wzrokiem poczynania swojego kapitana i gdy zobaczył, że kiwa palcem. Gestem przywołując go do siebie, zajął miejsce obok swojego mate. Usiadł tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami. Czuł się swobodnie. Powoli się przesunął tak, żeby móc oprzeć głowę o ramię starszego. Trochę się spiął, bo nie wiedział — jak zareaguje kobaltooki. Gdy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji, rozluźnił się i pewniej się wtulił. Czarnowłosemu to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. — Przepraszam, kapitanie.

— Za dużo przepraszasz.

— Wiem. — westchnął. Przymkną swe oczy. Napawając się zapachem, który wydziela alfa. Uwielbiał jego woń, uspokajały i koiły nerwy. — Odkąd dołączyłem do zwiadowców i odkąd okazało się, że mam tę moc, że zostałem przeklęty. I odkąd zostałem przydzielony do oddziału specjalnego. — zaczął spokojnie i zrelaksowany. Nadal miał zamknięte oczy. Levi słuchał uważnie i spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopaka z podniesionymi brwiami, gdy wspomniał, że został przeklęty. Nie przerwał. — Wszyscy podchodzili do mnie z wielkim dystansem. Rozumiem ich. Bali się. Bo nagle pojawił się człowiek, który potrafi przybrać postać wroga... Nigdy nie czułem się zaakceptowany w stu procentach, nawet zbiegiem czasu. Powoli zaczynali się do mnie przekonywać. W końcu mi zaufali i zaakceptowali na tyle, że normalnie zaczęli mnie traktować i rozmawiać... Ale... Ja nigdy się nie czułem chciany tu i nadal nie czułem się akceptowany całkowicie... Gdy Eldo, powiedział mi, że jestem częścią rodzinny. Bardzo się ucieszyłem, ale to szczęście długo nie trwało. Potem zostałem zlany kubłem zimnej wody przez Oluo. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że nigdy nie będę w pełni zaakceptowany... Bo taki odmieniec i potwór, nigdy nie będzie akceptowany. — skończył monolog. Westchnął. Nie wierzył, w to, co powiedział i przedrzymskim komu. Gdy się wygadał, poczuł, że kamień z serca mu spał. Tak długo to w sobie trzymał. Nawet nie powiedział to Mikasie i Arminowi, a byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie chciał im tego mówić.

— Pieprzysz głupoty. — Eren poderwał głowę i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na kapitana. Levi ze spokojem patrzył przed siebie. Jednak po chwili ich oczy się spotkały. — Jeżeli ty jesteś potworem, to kim ja jestem?

— Nie rozumiem? Jak to kim? — nie wiedział, o co chodzi brunetowi. Przecież nie był zmiennokształtny. — Jesteś, sir, szanowaną osobą. Autorytetem dla wszystkich i jesteś znany jako Najsilniejszy Żołnierzem Ludzkości. Nie jesteś potworem.

Na słowa nastolatka Ackerman prychnął. Dzieciak ewidentnie go podziwiał i szanował. Nie zmieniło się nic, przez te miesiące. Mimo że na samym początku brutalnie go pobił, tylko po to, żeby uratować mu życie. Potem też nie najlepiej go nie traktował, ale chłopak znosił to dzielnie i nic się nie zmieniło w stosunku do czarnowłosej alfy.

— A ty jesteś Ostatnią Nadzieją Ludzkości. — stwierdził. — Ty uważasz się za potwora, to ja jestem demonem, diabłem. Nie masz cholernego pojęcia, co robiłem, zanim wstąpiłem do zwiadowców. Okrzyknęli mnie Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości. — prychnął. — Co za kurwa ironia. Ta siła sama z siebie nie przyszła. Robiłem takie rzeczy, które nigdy nie widziałeś i byś nie pomyślał. I ty kurwa uważa się za potwora? Kpisz sobie ze mnie. — ironizował.

— Ale... — zaczął niepewnie. Był w szoku, nie spodziewał się, że rozmowa przybierze taki obrót. Czyli miał szansę? Czy Hanji miała jednak rację? Mógł się ujawnić. — Ja...

— Posłuchaj, dzieciaku. — Levi szybkim ruchem posadził chłopaka na swoich udach. Ręce umieścił na biodrach szczyla. Eren tylko pisnął na nagły ruch alfy. Momentalnie zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, nieśmiało patrzył w kobaltowe tęczówki. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami, skończyło się na tym, że położył je na ranieniach starszego mężczyzny. Brunet mruknął zadowolony, podobały mu się takie reakcje chłopaka. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, chciał, żeby szczyl uwierzył, to co zamierza mu powiedzieć. — Ja całkowicie cię akceptuje. Rozumiesz? Gówno mnie obchodzi czy jesteś potworem, mutantem czy innym cholerstwem. Już mówiłem. Jestem demonem. Wszyscy Podziemia znali nie jako demona. Nie powiem ci, czym się zajmowałem, bo nie bajka dla bachorów.

— A czy kaptan opowie mi kiedyś? — nieśmiało zapytał szmaragdooki.

— Nie wiem. — mruknął niższy. — I nie kapitanie. Mów mi po imieniu, jak jesteśmy sami. — Ackerman zabrał jedną rękę z bioder i przyłożył ją na szyje. Gdzie były bardzo ledwo widoczne malinki, które zostawił tydzień wcześniej. Zjechał dłonią do obojczyka. Erena przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, które potrafiły wchłonąć. Nie wiedzieli który pierwszy wykonał ruch, już po chwili ich wargi złączyły się w jedność. Brunet przygryzł wargę chłopaka, prosząc o wejście. Szatyn z przyjemnością go wpuścił. Pocałunek przybrał na intensywności, ocierali się językami. Omega szybko została zdominowana przez alfę. Był to pocałunek pełen namiętności i pasji. Całowali się, ze zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszowali się, tym cudownym doznaniem. Serce im przyspieszyły. Levi zorientował się, że Eren nie ma doświadczenia. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. W końcu się oderwali od ciebie, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Alfa oparła czoło o czoło dzieciaka. Oddechy mieli przyspieszone. Spędzili w tej pozycji tyle czasu, że oddech się wyrównał. Było mi przyjemnie, chcieli, żeby ta chwila trwała. A nie niestety to, co dobre, szybko się kończy. Eren dyskretnie ziewnął, a brunetowi nie uszło uwadze. — Powinniśmy chyba iść. Zaraz będzie szukać nas czterooka wariatka. A poza tym, jesteś zmęczony. Widać to po tobie.

Jaeger posłuszne, choć z niechęcią wstał. Zanim się obejrzał, Ackerman była na nogach. W ciszy ruszyli ku swoich komnat. Eren naprawdę był zmęczony. Nadal odczuwał skutki po upale jeszcze ta akcja na obiedzie. Nie wiedzieli, która jest godzina. Na dworze było prawie ciemno, było widać jeszcze na zachodzie delikatne promienie słońca, czerwień i pomarańcz. Górował granat i były widoczne gwiazdy. Żołnierze szykowali się na ognisko. Zamek znów wydawał się opuszczony. Cisza i spokój. Było słychać tylko odbijające się echem kroki. Droga od wieży, aż do ich komnat zajęła mi jakieś dziesięć minut. Szli powoli, spacerkiem. W końcu dotarli do drzwi pokoju chłopaka. Eren się zatrzymał i zawahał, ale po chwili zebrał sobie odwagę. Podszedł bliżej katana, jeszcze się obejrzał czy na korytarzu nikogo nie ma i złożył delikatny pocałunek na wargach czarowłosej alfy.

— Dziękuję za dziś. — nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy omegi. — Dobranoc, Levi.  
Po tych słowach szybko wszedł do komnaty, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Brunetowi zabiło mocniej serce na ten gest. Kącik ust uniósł się ku górze. Pierwszy, ledwo widoczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Od dawien dawna się nie uśmiechał. Odkąd zmarli jego przyjaciele, jego pierwsza rodzina. Drugą rodziną jest, jego oddział. Choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Trzyma ich na dystans, zresztą jak wszystkich. Już nikomu nie pozwoli się zbliżyć do siebie. Tak było, dopóki nie pojawił się pewien szmaragdooki bachor. Pierwsza rzecz, na którą zwrócił Ackerman były oczy. Miał prawie takie same oczy co jego siostra. Tylko ona miała jasnozielone niczym żywa trawa. Chłopaka wyglądają jak drogocenny szlachetny klejnot. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i ruszył do swojego pokoju.


	17. Rozdział 15

— Głowa mi pęka. — jęknął Bozad. — Kapitan nie zna litości. Mógł nam dziś odpuścić.

— Przestań marudzić! — warknęła Petra. Musiała słuchać narzekań alfy odkąd się obudził, co ją już to denerwowało. No bo ile można tego samego w kółko słuchać?

— Jesteś taka mądra tylko dlatego, że nie doskwiera ci ból głowy.

— Bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Chociaż nie. — zatrzymała się i raptownie odwróciła do pozostałej trójki mężczyzn. Wskazała na nich palcem. — Do was. Mam umiar i nie upijam się jak bela. A teraz macie, na co zasłużyliście. Zwłaszcza ty mój kochany. — skierowała palec na partnera.

— Ja? Dlaczego ja? — oburzył się.

— Za Erena.

Zamilkł. Wiedział dokładnie, o co chodzi. Nadal była zła za sytuacje w stołówce. Zrobił, to co kazał Kapitan Levi. Schował honor w buty i przeprosił chłopaka, był cholernie zażenowany. Czekała go jeszcze kara. Nie wiedział jak uda mu się sprzątnąć z takim kacem, ale nie ma możliwości przełożenia. Kapitan się nigdy nie zgodzi.

— Ciszej, ludzie słuchają. — wtrącił się Eldo. Stali na środku targowiska. Była ich kolej na uzupełnienie zapasów oraz chcieli coś kupić sobie na zbliżający się przyjęcie. — Musicie się kłócić na samym środku rynku.

— Nie kłócę się. Stwierdzam dobitnie fakty. — fuknęła Rall. Robiąc obrażoną minę i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Mnie zastanawia jedno. — głos zabrał Gunther, jednocześnie zmieniając temat. Powodując, że reszta spojrzała na niego. — Jak udało się kapitanowi wymigać z ogniska. Wiecie, jaka jest Hanji. Ona nie da się spławić, jeśli chodzi o imprezy. Erena nie było z wiadomej przyczyny. Było to widać po nim.

— Był zajęty czymś ważnym. — powiedziała już spokojna Petra.

_''A raczej kimś''._ — pomyślała. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy, gdy przypomniała sobie, w jakiej sytuacji zastała alfę. Eren był wtulony w kapitana, który odwzajemniał uścisk. Nigdy się nie spodziewała, że zobaczy taką stronę przełożonego. Wiedziała, że brunet nie lubi być dotykany, ale z drugiej strony się nie dziwiła. Już dawno zauważyła, jeszcze zanim domyśliła się tajemnicy młodej omegi, że Levi traktuje nastolatka inaczej. Mimo tego, że jeszcze nie wiedział, że są partnerami — to jego instynkt mówił mu, żeby opiekował się nastolatkiem.

Rall szukała szatyna po całej sytuacji na obiedzie. Długo jej się zeszło. Przeszukała cały zamek, zanim poszła na dachy. I w końcu go znalazła, ale widok, jaki zastała spowodował, że poczuła ciepło w sercu i się uśmiechnęła. Wycofała się po cichu. Wiedziała, że Ackerman na swój sposób pocieszy Erena. Ten widok był dla niej uroczy. Nie zaprzeczanie uważała, że pasują do siebie.  
Jej uśmiech nie pozostał niezauważony, przez trzy alfy.

— Ty coś wiesz. — stwierdził Oluo. — Co ukrywasz przed nami?

— Nic! — szybko odpowiedziała, za szybko. Odkręciła się napięciem i chciał ruszyć, ale podtrzymał ją głos swoje alfy, który był mocniejszy.

— Petra.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć. — cichy ton się wydobył z jej ust. Stała do nich tyłem, bała się, że jak spojrzy w oczy partnerowi, to ulegnie i się wygada. — Proszę, nie naciskaj. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, bo to nie moja tajemnica. Obiecałam, że nie pisnę słowa. Nie chce złamać obietnicy i straci zaufanie tej osoby.

— Tej..? Kogo?

— Nie naciskaj jej. — Eldo położył rękę na ramię przyjaciela. — Widzisz, że jest jej ciężko. Może kiedyś się dowiemy. — Bozad westchnął i skinął głową. — Dobra, co zostało jeszcze na liście? — zapytał, zmieniając kierunek rozmowy. Rudowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą. Wiedziała, że temat został zakończony. Przynajmniej na razie. Jinn wyjął kartkę z kieszeni. — Więc Eren miał kupić mięso. To mamy i to oraz to... — czytał z kartki. — Ziemniaki trzeba jeszcze kupić i to będzie wszystko. Potem pójdziemy do karczmy. I tam najprawdopodobniej spotkamy się kapitanem.

— Dobra chłopaki. Ja pójdę poszukać Erena i później się spotkamy — oznajmiła bursztynooka. Nie czekając na odpowiedź i ruszyła.

*****

Przemierzał stragany, rozglądając się dookoła. Kupił wszystko z listy, którą dostał i miał jeszcze czas. Chciał jeszcze sobie kupić pewien preparat, ale nie wiedział, jak ma to zrobić. Waha się, czy wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, że to dla siostry? A może jako prezent?

— Eren.

Wołanie jego imienia dobieg do jego uszów. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunki. W jego stronę zmierzała rudowłosa kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy. Starsza omega po chwili dołączyła siedemnastolatka.

— Kupiłeś wszystko? — spytała.

— Tak.

— To, co teraz robisz?

— Nic szczególnego. Tylko tak się rozglądałem. — podrapał się w tył głowy.

— Eren. Uszy zrobiły ci się czerwone. — stwierdziła. — Co tak próbujesz ukryć?

— J... ja. — nerwowo się zaśmiał. Westchnął. — w sumie miałbym prośbę do ciebie. Czy byś mogła mi kupić *Vitro? — ostatnie wypowiedział ledwo słyszalnie. Dziewczyna usłyszała i zaśmiał się lekko w głos. Z zawstydzenia wbił wzrok w buty. Rall widząc zawstydzenie chłopaka, podeszła do niego i przytuliła.

— Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Również jestem omegą, prawda? Sama tego używam. Pewnie, że kupie. — szeptała mu do ucha. Uwalniając go z objęć, już po chwili ruszyli w odpowiednim kierunku. Droga minęła im na przyjemnej rozmowie. Gdy doszli do miejsca, przystanęli. Eren postawił torbę z zakupami, którą trzymał i wyjął z kieszeni sakiewkę. Dał Petrze monety. Omega odebrała pieniądze i weszła do małego sklepiku.

Nastolatek podszedł do straganu naprzeciwko i okazało się, że sprzedawano tam biżuterie. Wzrokiem patrzył na każdy przedmiot. W końcu trafił na wisiorek, który bardzo mu się spodobał. Był na srebrnym łańcuszku z małym kamieniem w kształcie łzy. Klejnot miał taki sam kolor co jego oczy. Eren może i był męską omegą, ale właśnie ta część niego, która uwielbiał niektóre błyskotki. Chłopak podniósł przedmiot i oglądał go z każdej strony. Po rozmowie ze sprzedawcą okazało się, że to nie byle jaki pierwszy kamyczek. Tylko najprawdziwszy szmaragd. I kosztował dużo i to bardzo.

Jaeger zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Zanim się dowiedział — ile kosztuje. Rozważał kupno, ale teraz wiedział, że nie kupi. Odłożył wisiorek na miejsce. Wzdrygnął się, jak poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odruchowo odskoczył i spojrzał, że to była Petra. Odetchnął z ulągł.

— Przepraszam, nie chciał cię przestraszyć. — było słychać w jej głosie przepraszający ton.

— Nic się nie stało. Masz?

— Oczywiście. Trzy jak prosiłeś. — podała mu torbę z zakupami. — I jeszcze reszta, proszę. Idziemy do karczmy?

— Tak. Dziękuję. Mikasa zawsze mi kupowała, ale nie wiem, kiedy byłaby w mieście.

— Rozumiem.

Skierowali się do umówionego miejsc spotkania. I tym razem szli spacerkiem, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. W pewnym momencie rudowłosa zaczęła narzekać na partnera. Mówiąc, że ma już dosyć jego narzekań. Potem umilkli, rozkoszując się ciszą oraz słoneczną pogodą. Bursztynooka jak zwykle ukrytkiem przyjrzała się chłopakowi. Pomimo tego, że mówił, że dobrze się czuję. Nada się, o niego martwiła. Prawda chłopak wyglądał lepiej niż kilka tygodni temu. Była świadoma tego, że młodsza omega mam problem z jedzeniem i był bardzo chudy. Jak tylko miała okazję, to wcisnęła mu coś do jedzenia. Zawsze, się o niego troszczyła. Jako jedyna normalnie rozmawiała z nim po dołączeniu do Zwiadowców. Choć w tamtym momencie była miła, ale nie ufała mu. Z czasem zaufanie przyszło. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zaczęła traktować chłopaka jak brata. Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym ich oddział o mało co nie został wybity przez tytana kobiecego. Nastolatek uratował im życie, a sam został uprowadzony. Nie długo po tym zjawił się kapitan i ruszyła za tytanem. Razem z Misaką odbili nastolatka.

W tamtym dniu przyrzekła sobie, że zawsze, będzie po stronie szmaragdookigo i będzie dla niego, gdy tego będzie potrzebował. Wiedziała, że w korpusie nikt nie ufa chłopakowi i najchętniej by go zabili dla bezpieczeństwa ludzkości. Z biegiem czasu zbliżyli się do siebie. Ich przyjaźń rozkwitła i kwitnie do tej pory. Perta jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że zaufała szatynowi a on jej. Bo odkąd wyjawiła, że wie, że jest męską omegą i go akceptuję, to zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Na tyle, że już nie mieli przed sobą sekretów.

*****

_*Vitro - specjalny preparat, tylko dla omeg. Służy do depilacji część intymnych, ale może być używany na całym ciele. _


End file.
